Le Passé
by Hope Lavelle
Summary: Você pode esquecer seu passado, fugir dele, ou simplesmente enfrentá-lo. A última opção é a mais difícil, porem a mais digna.     Ela era muito jovem, os jovens têm tendência a fazer escolhas erradas, ela não foi à exceção.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Passé (tempos passados)**

**I**

Meus passos ecoaram pelo quarto silencioso, iluminado apenas pela vaga luz que entrava pela cortina entre aberta e iluminava o corpo nu de meu futuro marido, deitado de bruços na cama, que parecia não se incomodar com a luz em metade sua face. Me aproximei da janela, observando a miudeza das casas e das pessoas abaixo de vigésimo andar em que eu morava. Suspirei, sentindo saudades das épocas em que eu me orgulhava em morar com a miudeza.

- Isabella, volte para a cama.- a voz de Carlisle soou vagamente sonolenta, mas eu já havia me acostumado com sua maneira súbita de acordar.

- Estou sem sono baby. - respondi, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Não imaginava que voltaríamos a dormir. Gostaria de fazer algo mais interessante. - Respondeu-me com a voz cheia de malicia.

Sorri para a rua antes de me virar e caminhar lentamente até ele. Carlisle puxou-me para seu colo e despejou beijos leves pela minha clavícula esquerda. Um leve gemido escapou por meus lábios.

- Você está tão tentadora, com esse corpo nu e esses saltos vermelhos. - levantei minha perna esquerda e pressionei meu salto levemente em sua coxa musculosa. Seus beijos mudaram o trajeto subindo para meu pescoço, dando a volta por meu queixo, sem tocar em meus lábios, e voltando por meu pescoço até beijar minha clavícula, a oposta. Gemi de forma audível e ele sorriu contra minha pele.

- Sua pele é tão sensível Isabella. - seu tom rouco me fez estremecer.

Passei minhas mãos por seus cabelos loiros, extremamente macios, enquanto ele sugou deliciosamente meu seio direito.

Suas mãos acariciaram minha barriga e eu suspirei, mas seus dedos passearam até a cicatriz logo abaixo de meu vente, serpenteando por sobre a marca.

- Se não a conhecesse Isabella, poderia jurar que já teve um filho. - soltei uma risada seca, mas ele não me deu chance de comentar coisa alguma, seus lábios tomaram os meus em um beijo sensual.

Seu membro, visivelmente ereto, estava perto de minha intimidade, e eu o queria dentro de mim, contudo não ainda. Levantei-me da cama e ele me olhou com descrença.

- Vai deixar-me assim? - seu tom o fez parecer um colegial, algo que Carlisle Cullen não era chamado a mais de trinta anos.

- Não vamos começar o dia assim baby, ainda tenho duas reuniões pela manha e três pela tarde, e não quero passar o resto do dia pensando em como quero tê-lo dentro de mim novamente. - sorri.

- Você vai me pagar Isabella. - ele sorriu maliciosamente, o deixando ainda mais tentador.

- Eu espero que sim.- pisquei e me virei caminhando até o banheiro.

Enquanto a banheira enchia, lentamente a meu ver, eu analisei a cicatriz em meu baixo ventre. Era uma linha, quase invisível, que eu sentia a presença de forma constante. Era um marca do passado que eu não poderia apagar.

Quando a banheira se encheu de água, deixei meus sapatos de lado e me afundei na água fervente. A dor em minha pele era relaxante e eu suspirei fechando os olhos e deixando que a água entrasse por meus poros.

- Você está ainda mais tentadora. - A voz de Carlisle soou a porta do banheiro.

Podia analisar seu corpo exposto sem nenhum problema agora. Os músculos bem definidos, o rosto com traços marcantes, o cabelo loiro com o familiar desalinho da manha, um sorriso encantador e os atributos de sexo masculinos muito bem definidos. Ninguém diria que aquele homem tinha mais que trinta anos, apesar de já beirar os cinqüenta. Não freqüentava a academia, apenas algumas corridas matinais, sem freqüência alguma, mas mesmo com uma vida parcialmente sedentária, ele daria inveja a qualquer jovem com um terço de sua idade.

- Estou? – disse fechando os olhos novamente e voltando a aproveitar o banho.

- Os anos lhe fizeram muito bem Isabella, não tem idéia de como. – ele se aproximou e agachou-se ao lado da banheira.

Suas mãos entraram em contato com a água até acariciar minha barriga lentamente, estremeci. Suas caricias continuaram até chegar em contato com meu sexo que ele passou a estimular da forma que apenas seus longos dedos eram capazes.

- Pare Carlisle. – gemi em protesto, de forma débil.

- Se é o que você quer. – seus dedos deixaram meu sexo e foram passeando por entre meus seios até chegar à base de meu pescoço. – Eu estive pensando, o que vai vestir hoje à noite? – ele acariciou os cabelos úmidos de minha nuca.

- Não sei, mas sei que Alice já decidiu. – sorri para ele, abrindo meus olhos lentamente.

- Quero que vista algo vermelho, vamos para um lugar diferente após a festa. – ele sorriu.

- Vou saber qual é o lugar? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

Seus dedos deixaram minha nuca e ele caminhou até a porta, sem me responder ao menos um simples "não".

O salão de baile estava belíssimo, ninguém diria que aquela casa foi um dia o lixão que era antes de Rosálie Masen a comprar. A decoração entre dourado e preto traduziam a personalidade da anfitriã, charmosa, misteriosa e ainda assim simpática. Sua beleza fluía por todos os cômodos da casa, mas não foi surpresa os suspiros masculinos quando ela posse a descer as escadas.

Seu corpo, de curvas invejáveis, estava coberto por um exuberante vestido bege, bordado com pedras, que a distancia pareciam diamantes, eu me perguntei se não eram de fato.

Rosálie era conhecida pelo prazer em esbanjar. Nada nela era simplório, nem mesmo a maneira de falar. Ela caminhou até mim, havíamos nos tornado amigas com o passar dos anos, e me analisou dos pés a cabeça.

Sorriu com aprovação para o longo vermelho que eu usava, atendendo o pedido de Carlisle. Era um exclusivo de um promissor estilista francês, que tinha um grande futuro pela frente, Jasper Hale, amigo intimo, para não dizer algo mais, de Alice Cullen, sobrinha de meu futuro marido. O vermelho, quase bordo, de calda sereia, moldava meu corpo, deixando minhas curvas mais proeminentes e meus seios maiores. Carlisle aprovou imediatamente, apesar de ter visto seu olhar feio para vários homens da festa que me olhavam com interesse, desconhecendo minha identidade. Afinal, quem se meteria com a futura esposa do barão dos diamantes se a conhecesse realmente? Ele tinha feito um ótimo trabalho em me esconder por alguns anos, e eu agradeci por isso, me proporcionando a possibilidade de acabar a faculdade de advocacia em paz, mas agora, parecia que meu espalhafatoso futuro marido, queria me mostrar para o mundo.

- Isabella, como vai mon chéri? – Rosálie segurou minhas mãos e beijou minha face docemente.

- Rosálie, está magnífica. Que festa magnífica, ouso dizer. Vou perfeitamente bem e você? – ela soltou minha mão e enlaçou minha cintura, me levando a andar com ela por entre os convidados que ia cumprimentando enquanto conversávamos.

- Eu? Ainda esperando o meu convite para o seu casamento, quando sai? – sorri para ela, todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos Rosálie tocava nesse assunto, que eu andava evitando.

- O quando antes Rosálie. – a voz de Carlisle soou cortes, seu jeito particular de encantar todas as mulheres que se aproximavam, Rosálie não era imune a seu charme.

Ela deu uma risadinha enquanto ele beijava levemente os dedos, enfeitados por diamantes, de minha amiga intima.

- Ela ainda está lhe enrolando Carlisle? – Rosálie sorriu para mim e depois ele.

- Jamais. Isabella jamais seria capaz de tal ato. Apenas estamos esperando um momento apropriado. – ele me tirou do abraço de Rosálie e me puxou para seus braços, agradeci mentalmente por sair da saia justa.

A loira exuberante deu um sorriso de concordância e pediu que lhes déssemos licença enquanto ela cumprimentava os outros convidados.

- O cerco está se fechando Srta. Swan. – Carlisle disse com um leve tom de humor em sua voz.

- E o que pretende fazem em relação a isso Sr. Cullen? – me aproximei dele e espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, ele aproximou nossas bocas.

- Estou esperando um sim sair de seus lábios, para procurar um bom rabino. Não preciso de festa, só preciso das suas palavras. – ele pareceu um adolescente enquanto fitava meus olhos e selava levemente meus lábios.

- E decepcionar a elite francesa? Creio que não meu bem. Se as apaixonadas por você não me matarem por tal ato, a própria Rosálie, ou até mesmo Alice, me matariam. – ri ao imaginar tal cena.

Me afastei de seu corpo levemente e virei, batendo em outro corpo masculino, que me segurou, impedindo-me de cair.

- Desculpe-me. – minha voz saiu como um chiado e eu senti meu rosto corar.

- Está bem senhorita? – os braços do homem ainda seguravam minha cintura, certificando de que eu não ia cair. Seu tom de voz era quase musical, ele parecia cantar ao invés de falar, mas mesmo assim, os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiaram com a masculinidade que emanava dele.

Levantei minha cabeça e encontrei aqueles olhos, minha estrutura se abalou completamente. Os mesmos olhos castanhos dourados que eu não ia esquecer jamais, os cabelos em um tom diferente, entre o castanho claro e loiro escuro, um bronze levemente mais claro, um pouco mais cumprido. Ele havia se tornado um homem, assim como eu havia me transformado em uma mulher.

Percebi o reconhecimento em seu olhar e seus braços me soltaram como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Estou bem obrigada. – murmurei e me virei para Carlisle, decidida a fugir daquela festa, mas ele não olhava para mim, fitava o estranho conhecido que eu queria fingir que não existia.

- Edward Masen? – meu futuro marido perguntou, sua voz cheia de satisfação.

O sobrenome Masen me pegou completamente de surpresa. Então era esse o irmão que Rosálie Masen tanto falava e do qual tinha tanto orgulho. O canalha, que eu conheci em minha adolescência, era o homem que uma amiga muito querida chamava de amor e falava com tanto esmero?

- Carlisle? Há quanto tempo meu amigo, como vai? – a voz de Edward se tornou mais calorosa enquanto ele e Carlisle se abraçavam em um comprimento intimo.

- Vou muito bem, mas olhe para você, onde está à criança que corria pela casa de seus pais sempre que eu estava lá? – ambos riram, eu me senti deslocada, estava prestes a sair dali quando Carlisle enlaçou minha cintura e olhou para seu amigo. – Vejo que acabou de salvar minha noiva, Isabella, esse é o Edward que eu e Rosálie tanto lhe falamos. – meu futuro marido sorriu e Edward me encarou, parecendo controlar sua expressão.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita. – beijou brevemente minha mão, agindo como se nunca houvesse me visto.

- É um prazer, senhor Masen. – respondi friamente. – Senhores, se me dão licença, Alice acabou de chegar. – os homens concordaram com a cabeça e eu fugi deles, antes que outra palavra pudesse ser pronunciada, me escondendo no lavabo mais próximo.

Fechada naquele cubículo, deixei que o ar saísse de meus pulmões, eu não havia percebido que estava prendendo a respiração até que senti um dor forte no peito. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho, apesar da exuberante maquiagem eu estava pálida igual a uma morta. Minhas mãos tremiam, e vi que lágrimas ameaçavam jorrar de meus olhos.

Respirei fundo, controlando minhas reações emocionais e colocando minha postura de volta nos eixos. Eu havia deixado meu lado emocional esquecido por muito tempo, e não era agora, muito menos na frente de um homem que eu jurei odiar para sempre, que isso iria mudar.

Quando conheci Edward há dez anos atrás eu era boba e apaixonada, isso acabou, eu não era mais a garota "pobre" e ingênua, que sonhava com um futuro, eu havia crescido e isso não iria mudar, não iria retroceder, não agora.

Sai do lavabo e encontrei Alice conversando animadamente com Carlisle e Edward. Caminhei até eles com a compostura que sempre foi minha marca registrada.

- Eu disse que você ia ficar perfeita nesse vestido. O que achou titio? – ela olhou para Carlisle cheia de expectativa.

- Está belíssima, perfeita para a noite que teremos logo mais. – ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim e balancei a cabeça, soltando um leve sorriso matreiro. – Então Edward, o que achou da minha noiva? – ele perguntou ao homem que me olhava, eu podia sentir a cobiça enquanto ele me analisava.

- Você sempre teve bom gosto para mulheres Carlisle, mas admito que dessa ver se superou. Isabella é uma mulher belíssima. – ele comentou sem o mínimo receio, como se eu não estivesse ali, ou como se fosse uma artigo comprável.

- Obrigada. – inclinei levemente minha cabeça e peguei o braço de Alice, caminhando para longe dos cavalheiros.

- Que homem lindo. – Alice exclamou logo que me afastamos deles, ela era uma típica adolescente, apesar de ser mais velha, eu ainda mantinha a razão dessa amizade.

Ri dela, não querendo comentar que aquela beleza era uma arma mortal, um veneno sem antídoto, que havia me intoxicado anos atrás.

- E você viu a maneira como ele a olhou? Só faltava come-la com os olhos! – Alice exclamou, balançando as mãos no ar. – Não que meu tio não seja belíssimo, mas olhe para aqueles cabelos, aqueles olhos, aquela boca, sem falar no corpo… - minha futura sobrinha suspirou, acreditei que a qualquer momento teria que segura-la, pois estava prestes a desmaiar.

- Estou muito bem com Carlisle. – sorri indiferente para ela, que continuava a fitar a mais nova atração masculina da festa. – Alice! Controle seus hormônios! – a adverti.

- Apesar de você ser minha futura tia, continuo sendo mais velha. – ela sorriu e me abraçou. Enlaçou meu braço enquanto caminhávamos até Rosálie que acenava. Ri de minha "_sobrinha_", tão espirituosa e animada.

- E então o que acharam? – Rosálie perguntou, parecia que até ela não era imune ao charme do irmão.

- A festa está perfeita Rosálie, parabéns. – sorri e peguei uma taça de champagne do garçom que passava ao nosso lado.

- Ora Isabella, você é comprometida, mas não está morta. Estou perguntando o que achou de Edward? – ela disse sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Desista Rosálie. – Alice interviu. – Já perguntei isso a ela. Sei que é seu irmão, mas preciso dizer, ele quase comeu Isabella com os olhos, e ela não lhe deu a mínima. Bell eu queria estar em seu lugar. – ela me deu um leve tapinha e eu sorri, lembrando do apelido que ela me dera desde que nos conhecemos.

- Lhe dou de presente. Com um laço se preferir. – sorri para elas e bebi o liquido de uma vez só, tentando aplacar as borboletas de meu estomago.

- Ora Isabella não me diga que ama tanto Carlisle que não consegue ver a beleza de outro homem! Sei que seu noivo é um deus, mas meu irmão também é! – Rosálie me pareceu ofendida com o desinteresse que expressei.

- Rosálie jamais disse que seu irmão não é atraente, ele é. Porém, não para mim. – sorri para ela e peguei mais uma taça com o garçom que sorriu afavelmente. Era um homem de idade, com olhos azuis que transmitiam simpatia, murmurei um "_obrigada_", enquanto Rosálie falava.

-… bom, parece que você é atraente para ele pelo menos. Fazia anos que não via Edward olhar para uma mulher da maneira que ele olhou para você. – peguei o final de sua frase, sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Não compreendo. – disse a ela com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Meu irmão é um homem retido dentro de si mesmo. Ele sai, tem companhias de uma noite, mas nunca mais que isso. Há dez anos atrás, algo assim, ele se apaixonou por uma jovem, mas ela o deixou, desde aquela época nunca se relacionou a serio com ninguém. – a encarei com descrença, não acreditando em suas palavras. Eu podia ver nos olhos daquele homem a minha insignificância, e não seriam aquelas palavras de irmã preocupada que iriam mudar minha opinião.

- Ora Rosálie, você é uma mulher adulta, acredita que um homem agiria assim? Por Deus, isso é historia da carochinha. – ri levemente.

- Você está me ofendendo Isabella, nem ao menos conhece meu irmão, não sabe a historia dele. – minha amiga pareceu magoada, e eu tive a impressão de que Edward era um assunto muito delicado para ela, onde não via ponto errados, apenas a "_santidade_" de seu irmão caçula.

- Desculpe-me Rosálie, não quis ofende-la. – um silêncio se instalou entre nós, nem Alice ousou quebrá-lo. – Se me dão licença, vou pedir para Carlisle para irmos, estou cansada. – Rosálie acenou levemente com a cabeça e continuou a fitar o irmão, que mantinha uma conversa animada com Carlisle e mais alguns homens.

Eu caminhei até eles lentamente, pareceu que ninguém havia me notado ali, tanto que a conversa entre homens continuou animadamente.

- Sua noiva é belíssima Carlisle… - começou Edward, sem o menor receio – diga-me, á conhece há muito tempo? – o tom do homem do meu passado era casual, mas eu podia sentir a curiosidade em sua voz mesmo sem ver seu rosto.

- Eu e Isabella estamos juntos há quase dez anos, mas como um casal a uns cinco ou seis anos, ela tinha dezessete anos quando nos conhecemos. – meu futuro marido sorriu, cheio de orgulho.

- A diferença de idade é grande, isso não o incomoda, ou a ela? – ele perguntou sem o menor receio, parecia que sua amizade com Carlisle não tinha nenhum pudor social, mesmo que os outros homens ao redor fossem desconhecidos para mim.

- Isso nunca a incomodou, há mim um pouco, no inicio, mas não agora. Quando conheci Isabella, ela tinha perdido os pais, estava sozinha no mundo e com uma herança capaz de comprar um terço de Nova York. Ela implorou que eu a ajudasse, e eu aceitei. A via como uma filha. Mas quando ela começou a mudar, deixando a adolescência para trás, eu me apaixonei… - Carlisle parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- E teve a sorte de meu coração ser seu desde o primeiro olhar é claro, baby. – me aproximei dele e o abracei, ele sorriu com um leve corar.

- Claro. – disse enlaçando minha cintura e acariciando meus cabelos - Estava procurando você meu bem. Está na hora de irmos. – ele tocou minha bochecha e selou meus lábios, ignorando os olhares a nossa volta.

- Era isso mesmo que eu ia dizer, estou cansada. – sorri para ele e para os homens ao nosso redor.

- É um homem de sorte Carlisle. – um jovem de cabelos loiros, deveria ser alguns anos mais novo do que eu, sorriu em minha direção.

- Não Alec, só serei realmente quando ela resolver aceitar meu pedido de casamento. – ele sorriu para mim e soltei uma risadinha.

- Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde. – pisquei para ele.

As despedidas foram rápidas, Carlisle pareceu ver o cansaço em meus olhos. Enquanto me auxiliava a vestir meu casaco percebi o olhar de Edward sobre nos, que eu ignorei.

Já no carro, Carlisle segurou minha mão e perguntou se eu estava bem.

- Não estou me sentindo disposta, poderíamos deixar nossa noite para outro momento, sinto-me desgastada. – ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto.

- Claro pequena. Vamos para casa, você parece doente, se não estiver melhor amanha, ligarei para um medico. – ele sorriu e mandou que o motorista nos levasse para o apartamento.

Carlisle não ousou me tocar. Ele sabia que constantemente eu tinha crises de enxaqueca, e deveria acreditar que aquela noite não seria diferente. Depositou um beijo em minha testa e saiu enquanto eu trocava de roupa, para dormir. Não tive vontade alguma de tirar a maquiagem ou prender meus cabelos, apenas deitei na cama, deixando que o cansaço me deixasse inconsciente por algumas horas.

O sono não veio. Eu ouvia o relógio da cozinha, um silêncio vindo da casa. Algo me dizia que Carlisle havia saído, mas não importava, ele costumava sair algumas vezes durante a noite, para atender algum problema urgente. Enquanto estávamos no carro seu telefone havia tocado, ele havia olhado o visor, e feito uma careta, em desagrado, algum problema, obvio.

Enquanto estava deitada naquela cama, eu lembrava-me da conversa de Carlisle com os outros homens, sobre a nossa historia. Eu nunca tive uma vida de princesa, apesar de nunca ter faltado nada em minha casa, meus pais se recusavam a ostentar o dinheiro que tinham, que eu só tomei conhecimento após a morte deles.

Sempre adorei ajudar as pessoas, como minha mãe. Lembro-me que sempre a acompanhava aos lares de caridade que sempre fazia doações. Me sentia útil quando lia para uma criança órfã, ou quando alimentava um bebê. Meus pais se orgulhavam desse lado de minha personalidade, diziam que era assim que eu deveria ser para sempre, e agradeço a eles por continuar assim, mesmo após tanto tempo de suas mortes.

Quando o carro em que eles estavam caiu do penhasco, e eu me vi sozinha no mundo, achei que o que existia dentro de mim acabaria, mas não acabou. Quando Carlisle apareceu em minha vida, se apresentando como advogado de meu pai, de negócios, que para mim até aquele dia eram desconhecidos, eu já havia começado a lutar contra os advogados que vinham a minha procura, decididos a me levar para um abrigo de órfãs, já que não tinha mais família nenhuma.

Ele assumiu minha guarda, e me ajudou com os tramites legais em relação a minha herança e todo o resto, eu seria grata a ele para sempre. Revelou-me os negócios de meu pai, nada que fosse ilegal, segundo ele, eu só não fui incluída naquele mundo, porque meu pai gostaria que eu tivesse uma vida normal, e assim foi até os meus dezessete anos.

Ele disse que sua vida estava estabelecida na França, e eu não me importei em ter que ir embora, não havia nada naquela cidade que realmente importasse, antes mesmo da morte de meus pais eu queria ir embora, eles sabiam de meu desejo e dos motivos, então sabia que me apoiariam, independente de onde estavam.

Eu me estabeleci com facilidade na cidade, familiarizada com a língua. Carlisle me colocou em um colégio regular, para moças, e tentava me fazer feliz, ele conseguiu, apesar de sempre comentar que havia uma tristeza em meu olhar que estava sempre presente, mesmo nos momentos mais alegres.

Quando no ano seguinte completei a maioridade ele me perguntou o que pretendia fazer. Pedi que me deixasse ficar com ele na França, disse que gostava do país e que era meu novo lar. Ficou mais do que satisfeito com minha decisão e depois que começamos um relacionamento eu não podia dizer que minha vida não era perfeita.

Quando me formei em advocacia ele disse que finalmente poderia aparecer para o mundo, agora como sua futura esposa, eu não me opus, gostava de vê-lo feliz, e vi que aquele ato o levaria ao ápice da felicidade. Eu era muito grata a Carlisle, mas gratidão não era o suficiente para me levar ao casamento. Recentemente pensei em romper nosso compromisso, mas não conseguia imaginar agir de tal forma com o homem que salvou minha vida, a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era a de que não podia me casar, não antes, nem agora.

O sono se aproximou, enquanto eu planejava em ir visitar as crianças do orfanato no qual eu fazia trabalho voluntario desde que me estabeleci em Paris. Eu sentia falta deles e sabia que seria bom vê-los novamente.

A luz do sol entrou pelas cortinas abertas e eu cobri meus olhos da claridade. Passei meus dedos pela cama, mas o corpo de Carlisle não estava lá. Procurei pelo quarto, nenhum sinal dele, ele não havia passado à noite em casa, parecia que o problema com seu trabalho era maior do que imaginei.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Eu estava tomando meu café, após um longo banho, quando meu futuro marido entrou pela porta da cozinha.

- Você está bem? – perguntei analisando suas olheiras. Ele estava cansado e parecia precisar de uma massagem e uma boa noite de sono. Sorriu para mim como sempre fazia.

- Bom dia meu bem, estou ótimo, apenas um pouco cansado. – ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Suba, tome um banho, vou subir em alguns minutos para lhe fazer uma massagem. – sorri para ele que concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu as escadas sem nenhuma palavra.

Estava começando a me preocupar com Carlisle, ele andava trabalhando demais, mesmo com sua disposição sendo sempre a mesma, ele parecia mais cansando que o habitual.

Subi as escadas e encontrei Carlisle na banheira com os olhos fechados tentando relaxar. Me aproximei dele e encurtei as mangas da blusa de mangas compridas que eu estava usando. Passei meus dedos por suas costas e ele estremeceu com o meu toque.

- Você tem mãos de fada, meu bem. – sussurrou ainda com os olhos fechados e eu sorri com suas palavras.

Passei minhas mãos por seus ombros tensos, apertando levemente enquanto ele ia relaxando. Seus lábios entreabertos denunciavam o cansaço que estava indo embora. Dei alguns passos e parei ao seu lado na banheira. Ele abriu os olhos e fitou meus olhos.

Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus num beijo terno. Pude sentir o gosto de conhaque em seu hálito.

- Você não deveria beber baby. – disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Apenas um gole, para espantar o sono. – segurou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

Dei uma risadinha e o beijei mais uma vez, antes de levantar para pegar-lhe uma toalha. Ele saiu da banheira, seu corpo pingando, e eu o acolhi com a toalha. Enquanto secava seus cabelos ele sorriu para mim e perguntou:

- Diga-me Isabella, quantos homens já teve em sua vida? – seu tom era de brincadeira, mas pude pegar a curiosidade em sua voz.

- Não muito, alguns. – respondi vagamente, enquanto passava a toalha por seu abdômen.

- Você adora dar respostas vagas de seu passado. – ele riu.

- Não é isso meu bem, é que… bem, quando estava na America apenas um, aqui dois ou três antes de você. Fim. Não tenho muito que contar. Mas aposto que a sua lista de mulheres é grande. – ele soltou uma risadinha e virou para que eu secasse suas costas.

Terminei de secá-lo e o abracei. Seu corpo quente mandando embora um pouco da angústia que existia em meu peito, sem explicação.

- Eu fui fiel a minha falecida esposa nos poucos meses que estivemos juntos… - ele começou, perdido em pensamentos. Encostei meu rosto em suas costas quentes, enquanto ele falava, podia ouvir seu coração e sua respiração. – Na juventude tive diversos casos amorosos, mas nem tudo acabava em uma cama quanto eu tinha vinte anos. Após a morte de Elizabeth eu a procurava nas outras mulheres, passei um bom tempo fazendo isso… depois que você veio morar aqui, bom, eu percebi que a vida era mais do que isso. Você deve se lembrar do relacionamento que tive com Tânia… - eu soltei uma risadinha lembrando de seu ridículo caso amoroso com uma socialite italiana. Eu não a suportava, tanto que, mesmo com vinte anos, eu agia como uma criança mimada ao seu lado. – Depois você, e espero que seja apenas você. – ele se virou e encarou meus olhos.

A mesma luz esverdeada que eu vi no dia em que o conheci continuava ali, e continua a brilhar enquanto ele me olhava.

- Por que não quer casar Isabella? – tocou meu rosto e fechei os olhos.

- Porque acredito que não preciso assinar um papel para provar ao mundo que sou sua, apenas isso. – disse para ele, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu entendo sua opinião, mas não quer dizer que concorde com ela. – beijou meus lábios e me trouxe para mais perto, sentindo seu corpo reagir à proximidade que estávamos.

- Eu acho que você deveria tentar dormir. – disse com a voz entrecortada, minha respiração estava acelerada.

- Você vai se deitar comigo? – ele pediu, levantando minha blusa e tirando, jogando em um canto desconhecido.

- Como pretende descansar comigo ao seu lado? – sorri para ele, que riu abertamente, ele parecia melhor após um banho, até as olheiras em seus olhos estavam mais claras.

- Quem disse que é isso que pretendo fazer? – ele sorriu e tomou meus lábios. Sugou meu lábio inferior e eu estremeci, enquanto seus braços me impediam de cair. Sua língua invadiu minha boca, o gosto de conhaque ainda estava ali, mas só deixava aquela sensação ainda mais erótica. – Você ainda é a minha menina Isabella? – ele perguntou puxando os cabelos de minha nuca para que eu o olhasse nos olhos.

- Você sabe que sim. – sorri para ele, eu se inclinou sobre meu pescoço e beijou a pele exposta, senti meus pelos se arrepiarem a meus olhos se fecharam, meu corpo aproveitando a sensação.

- E não vai deixar que nenhum rapaz inexperiente a roube de mim, não é? – não parecia uma pergunta, e sim uma ordem. Concordei com um gemido, mal prestando real atenção no que ele dizia. – Mesmo que esse rapaz seja considerado irresistível entre as mulheres? – seus dedos soltaram meus cabelos e eu o encarei.

- Por que está me perguntando isso Carlisle? Não confia em mim? – o encarei e vi seus olhos vacilarem, suas mãos me puxaram ainda mais perto do que eu já estava e ele posou meu rosto em seu peito desnudo enquanto cariciava meus cabelos.

- Eu confio em você pequena. Só tenho medo de perdê-la. Não pense que não vi a maneira como Edward a olhou ontem à noite, eu o conheço, desde a infância, ele a cobiçou, e eu não suportaria que… - me afastei e coloquei dois dedos em seus lábios.

- Não fale idiotices, baby. Eu não o quero, nem ninguém. Estou aqui não é? Com você! Quer uma prova maior do que essa? – me tom era duro, eu não suportava que desconfiassem de mim, e Carlisle sabia muito bem disso.

- Desculpe-me pequena. Desculpe. – ele disse acariciando meu rosto. Concordei com a cabeça e me afastei de seus braços que agora seguravam minha cintura.

- Durma um pouco, eu vou ao orfanato por algumas horas. – falei enquanto caminhava em direção a meu closet escolhendo uma camiseta. Ele andou e parou atrás de mim, parecia analisar meu estado de humor.

- Isabella, não quis magoá-la, eu… - ele não tinha palavras, e mesmo sem querer magoou meu ego, jamais pensaria que ele não confiava em mim completamente, como eu confiava nele. Mas eu não podia ficar magoada com uma demonstração infantil de ciúmes, Carlisle era adulto, e até os adultos erram, são os que mais erram.

- Escute, vamos esquecer, ok? Quando eu voltar quero vê-lo descansado, e você poderá me punir pela manha de ontem. – sorri para ele e selei seus lábios, voltando minha atenção para o armário.

- Você sabe que eu serei muito mal, não sabe? – ele enlaçou minha cintura e me virou, para que eu olhasse em seus olhos. Soltei uma risadinha. O clima ruim da conversa anterior se dissipando.

- Eu espero que seja muito mal! Mas agora vá, eu tenho que ir, as irmãs de caridade não me vêem há muito tempo. – dei um leve tapinha em seu peito, que me soltou e caminhou novamente em direção ao banheiro.

Suspirei pesadamente assim que meus pés tocaram a calçada do lado de fora do prédio. Eu não sabia ao certo o que havia deixado Carlisle tão apreensivo em relação a eu sentir ou não uma atração por Edward Masen, mas sabia que ele raramente sentia ciúmes equivocados.

Apesar de gostar de mostrar ao mundo que eu era dele, ainda tinha um teor de ciúme, saudável, que me deixava lisonjeada. Ele ria dos homens que o olhavam com inveja, mas era ameaçador com os que ousavam se aproximar, e eu não tinha duvida que ele teme que Edward não seja como qualquer aventureiro que conhece sua fama.

O que seria se ele descobrisse a verdade? Se ele desvendasse o passado? O que ele faria? Apesar de ponderado, havia visto meu futuro marido agir de forma impensada diversas vezes, e por motivos sem a mínima importância. Tinha medo de que ele cometesse um equivoco, imaginasse coisas que não existem e que não vão existir jamais.

Parei na porta do orfanato, mal sentido o trajeto de meia hora que tive que andar. Logo quando entrei no pátio e as crianças me avistaram senti vários bracinhos em volta de minhas pernas.

- Tia Isabella. – varias vozes, meninas e meninos, falavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Como vão meus amores? – pedi, me abaixando para poder olhar os diversos rostinhos. Eles eram tão encantadores, seres inocentes que não tiveram a oportunidade de viver a felicidade de ter os pais ao seu lado.

- Isabella, sentimos sua falta. – a madre superiora se aproximou. Soltei-me dos abraços e caminhei até ela beijando suas mãos.

- Desculpe-me Madre. Tive um caso complicado no escritório nos últimos dias. Mas como está tudo? Meu cheque chegou? – pedi, preocupada com o andamento do lugar que eu ajudava a manter.

- Está tudo em perfeita ordem Isabella, não seja exagerada. Apenas as crianças andam dizendo que sentem falta das suas historias. – a madre sorriu, olhando para as crianças que esperavam nossa conversa terminar, como verdadeiros anjos.

Me virei e sorri para eles, me sentindo uma criança também. Caminhei até o banco de concreto e sentei com as pernas cruzadas, em forma de Buda, enquanto a madre se acomodava ao meu lado e as crianças no chão a nossa frente.

- Então vocês querem ouvir historias? – pedi, fazendo uma cara seria. Um monte de cabeças balançaram, afirmando, segurei o riso.

- Que historia querem ouvir? – pedi, me preparando par ao alvoroço que seria.

Diversas respostas diferentes foram dadas, de historias de fadas a piratas, de príncipes a bruxas. Esperei que o silêncio se instalasse novamente até falar com eles, um sorriso se espalhando por minha face.

- Tudo bem, o que acham de "O Sapo e o Escorpião"? – perguntei, mas não ouve uma resposta muito animadora.

- Conta uma de princesa tia Isabella. – Melanie pediu, os garotos não concordaram muito.

- Que tal então "A bela adormecida"? – disse, as meninas e alguns meninos gostaram da idéia.

- É a sua historia tia Bell? – pediu Kitty e a Madre gargalhou ao meu lado.

- Não Kitty, não é, mas é uma historia muito bonita. Querem essa? – várias cabecinhas afirmaram, e eu suspirei, me lembrando da historia que eu ouvi minha mãe contar tantas e tantas vezes.

Olhei minhas mãos rapidamente, parecia que eu podia ouvir a voz de minha mãe contando essa historia para as crianças do orfanato, ainda em Forks, e agora aqui estava eu, continuando o trabalho que ela amava, e que eu aprendi a amar também.

- _"Era uma vez, há muito tempo, um rei e uma rainha jovens, poderosos e ricos, mas pouco felizes, porque não tinham concretizado maior sonho deles: terem filhos._

_— Se pudéssemos ter um filho! — suspirava o rei._

_— E se Deus quisesse, que nascesse uma menina! —animava-se a rainha._

_— E por que não gêmeos? — acrescentava o rei._

_Mas os filhos não chegavam, e o casal real ficava cada vez mais triste. Não se alegravam nem com os bailes da corte, nem com as caçadas, nem com os gracejos dos bufões, e em todo o castelo reinava uma grande melancolia."_ – sorri ao perceber que a historia de meus pais não era muito diferente disso, eles queriam a muito ter um filho, quando já perdiam as esperanças eu nasci. Minha mãe já beirava os quarenta, mas ainda era muito jovem e bonita, e principalmente saudável.

- Continue tia Isabella. – um garotinho do qual eu não lembrava o nome pediu, só então eu percebi que havia me perdido em pensamentos. Pigarreie e continuei a historia:

- "_Mas, numa tarde de verão, a rainha foi banhar-se no riacho que passava no fundo do parque real. E, de repente, pulou para fora da água uma rãzinha._

_— Majestade, não fique triste, o seu desejo se realizará logo: Antes que passe um ano a senhora dará à luz uma menina._

_E a profecia da rã se concretizou, e meses depois a rainha deu a luz a uma linda menina._

_O rei, que estava tão feliz, deu uma grande festa de batizado para a pequena princesa que se chamava Aurora._

_Convidou uma multidão de súditos: parentes, amigos, nobres do reino e, como convidadas de honra, as treze fadas que viviam nos confins do reino. Mas, quando os mensageiros iam saindo com os convites, o camareiro-mor correu até o rei, preocupadíssimo._

_— Majestade, as fadas são treze, e nós só temos doze pratos de ouro. O que faremos? A fada que tiver de comer no prato de prata, como os outros convidados, poderá se ofender. E uma fada ofendida… _

_O rei refletiu longamente e decidiu:_

_— Não convidaremos a décima terceira fada — disse, resoluto. — Talvez nem saiba que nasceu a nossa filha e que daremos uma festa. Assim, não teremos complicações._"

- Esse rei é muito mal! – comentou Nathalie.

- Por que diz isso Nathalie? – a madre perguntou. Eu analisei o rosto da criança. Ela era loira, os olhos negros e um sorriso desdentado, enquanto respondia a madre.

- Ele vai deixar a pobre fadinha de fora? Por que não dá pratos de prata para todos? Adultos! – ela levantou às mãos para o céu e balançou a cabeça, as outras criança, junto comigo e com a madre riram. Ela era uma garota muito esperta, eu não podia negar.

- Bom, podemos continuar? – pedi, olhando-os com falsa braveza.

- Sim , Tia Isabella. – responderam num uníssono.

- "_Partiram somente doze mensageiros, com convites para doze fadas, conforme o rei resolvera._

_No dia da festa, cada uma das fadas chegou perto do berço em que dormia a princesa Aurora e ofereceu a recém-nascida um presente maravilhoso._

_— Será a mais bela moça do reino — disse a primeira fada, debruçando-se sobre o berço._

_— E a de caráter mais justo — acrescentou a segunda._

_— Terá riquezas a perder de vista — proclamou a terceira._

_— Ninguém terá o coração mais caridoso que o seu — afirmou a quarta._

_— A sua inteligência brilhará como um sol — comentou a quinta._

_Onze fadas já tinham passado em frente ao berço e dado a pequena princesa um dom; faltava somente uma (entretida em tirar uma mancha do vestido, no qual um garçom desajeitado tinha virado uma taça de sorvete) quando chegou à décima terceira, aquela que não tinha sido convidada por falta de pratos de ouro. _

_Estava com a expressão muito sombria e ameaçadora, terrivelmente ofendida por ter sido excluída. Lançou um olhar maldoso para a princesa Aurora, que dormia tranqüila, e disse: — Aos quinze anos a princesa vai se ferir com o fuso de uma roca e morrerá.  
E foi embora, deixando um silêncio desanimador e os pais desesperados._"

- Viu depois dizem que mulheres não são vingativas! – comentou Alberto. Eu ri de sua afirmação.

- De onde tirou isso Alberto, você só tem dez anos, nem sabe o que está falando! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Claro que sim tia! – interveio Andre. – minha avozinha sempre dizia que eu deveria abrir os olhos com as garotas, que elas são perigosas quando desejam alguma coisa! – seu tom era serio, ele parecia contar um segredo e eu ri alto.

- Vocês ainda tem muito a aprender meus queridos, mas sim, as mulheres são perigosas. – a voz musical soou a minhas costas e eu me virei imediatamente, encontrando aquele olhar dourado.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei exasperada, esperando ver Carlisle ao seu lado, mas ele não estava ali.

- Eu preciso falar com você Isabella, liguei em sua casa, me informaram que estava em um orfanato, e eu pedi o endereço. – me levantei em um salto e contornei o banco, ficando em frente a ele, meu sangue corria mais rápido em minhas veias, quando o cheiro dele chegou a minhas narinas, estremeci.

- Você está louco? Me viu uma noite, o que meu noivo vai pensar? – disse o mais baixo possível, evitando que as crianças ouvissem, mas a madre superiora arqueou a sobrancelha e me fitou.

- Não se faça de sonsa Bell, sabe muito bem quem eu sou, posso ver em seus olhos que me reconhece, não minta. – disse segurando meu braço.

- Eu não posso falar com você. – disse, repelindo seu toque.

- Por que não? – sua voz não passou de um murmúrio.

- Porque estou ocupada com as crianças. – disse sem conseguir encará-lo. Eu não queria ver aqueles olhos mais uma vez, não podia, sabia que ele poderia me tomar em seus braços em segundos, e sabia que eu não resistiria, meu corpo parecia gritar pelo seu.

- Tia Isabella, vai continuar? – Melanie pediu, ainda sentada em seu lugar.

- Estou indo querida. – disse, forçando um sorriso para os rostinhos que me olhavam com curiosidade.

- Eu vou esperar. – a voz dele estava controlada e uniforme. – No café que tem em frente ao orfanato, estou esperando lá Isabella. Se você não aparecer vou vê-la em sua casa. – seu tom não deixou duvida de que estava falando serio. Soltou meu braço e andou pelo mesmo caminho que tinha chegado, saindo do orfanato e me deixando como uma estatua.

- Você está bem Isabella? – a Madre tocou meu braço, me tirando do transe em que eu estava. Sorri para ela, afirmando com a cabeça e voltando a sentar onde eu estava antes.

- Muito bem… - tentei fazer meu com soar normal. – onde eu parei? – sorri para Melanie, para que ela me respondesse.

- Na parte da maldição tia Isabella. – Anthony respondeu antes dela, que lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Como eu sentia falta de ser criança, da inocência em nossos atos. Arrumei a mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha e continuei a historia.

- "_Então aproximou-se a décima segunda fada, que devia ainda oferecer seu presente.  
— Não posso cancelar a maldição que agora atingiu a princesa. Tenho poderes só para modificá-la um pouco. Por isso, Aurora não morrerá; dormirá por cem anos, até a chegada de um príncipe que a acordará com um beijo._

_Passados os primeiros momentos de espanto e temor, o rei, decidiu tomar providências, mandou queimar todas as rocas do reino. E, daquele dia em diante, ninguém mais fiava, nem linho, nem algodão, nem lã. Ninguém além da torre do castelo.  
Aurora crescia, e os presentes das fadas, apesar da maldição, estavam dando resultados. Era bonita, boa, gentil e caridosa, os súditos a adoravam. _

_No dia em que completou quinze anos, o rei e a rainha estavam ausentes, ocupados numa partida de caça. Talvez, quem sabe, em todo esse tempo tivessem até esquecido a profecia da fada malvada. _

_A princesa Aurora, porém, estava se aborrecendo por estar sozinha e começou a andar pelas salas do castelo. Chegando perto de um portãozinho de ferro que dava acesso à parte de cima de uma velha torre, abriu-o, subiu a longa escada e chegou, enfim, ao quartinho. _

_Ao lado da janela estava uma velhinha de cabelos brancos, fiando com o fuso uma meada de linho. A garota olhou, maravilhada. Nunca tinha visto um fuso. _

_— Bom dia, vovozinha. _

_— Bom dia a você, linda garota. _

_— O que está fazendo? Que instrumento é esse?_

_Sem levantar os olhos do seu trabalho, a velhinha respondeu com ar bonachão: _

_— Não está vendo? Estou fiando! _

_A princesa, fascinada, olhava o fuso que girava rapidamente entre os dedos da velhinha. _

_— Parece mesmo divertido esse estranho pedaço de madeira que gira assim rápido. Posso experimentá-lo também? Sem esperar resposta, pegou o fuso. E, naquele instante, cumpriu-se o feitiço. Aurora furou o dedo e sentiu um grande sono. Deu tempo apenas para deitar-se na cama que havia no aposento, e seus olhos se fecharam.  
Na mesma hora, aquele sono estranho se difundiu por todo o palácio.  
Adormeceram no trono o rei e a rainha, recém-chegados da partida de caça.  
Adormeceram os cavalos na estrebaria, as galinhas no galinheiro, os cães no pátio e os pássaros no telhado._

_Adormeceu o cozinheiro que assava a carne e o servente que lavava as louças; adormeceram os cavaleiros com as espadas na mão e as damas que enrolavam seus cabelos. _

_Também o fogo que ardia nos braseiros e nas lareiras parou de queimar, parou também o vento que assobiava na floresta. Nada e ninguém se mexia no palácio, mergulhado em profundo silêncio. _

_Em volta do castelo surgiu rapidamente uma extensa mata. Tão extensa que, após alguns anos, o castelo ficou oculto. _

_Nem os muros apareciam, nem a ponte levadiça, nem as torres, nem a bandeira hasteada que pendia na torre mais alta. _

_Nas aldeias vizinhas, passava de pai para filho a história da princesa Aurora, a bela adormecida que descansava, protegida pelo bosque cerrado. A princesa Aurora, a mais bela, a mais doce das princesas, injustamente castigada por um destino cruel." – _suspirei, essa historia era triste, e mesmo assim as crianças pareciam adorar. Ouvi um soluço baixo.

- Acalme-me Marie, é só uma historia. – desci do banco e me sentei no chão ao lado da garotinha de cabelos negros que chorava.

- Não estou chorando por isso tia Bell. – ela fungou e encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- Então por que minha querida? – disse limpando as lagrimas de seu rosto.

- Minha mãe me contava essa historia, nas noites antes de dormir. – ela fungou. Peguei um lenço de meu bolso e entrei a ela que assoprou o nariz.

- E onde está sua mãe? – eu pedi, não sabendo sua historia.

- Eu não sei. Uma noite ela disse que íamos ter que nos separar, ela disse que voltaria para me buscar, mas nunca voltou. Me deixou aqui, e partiu. – ela disse, sem emoção alguma, como se aquilo não importasse mais. Eu acariciei seu braço, sem saber o que falar e continuei a historia.

- "_Alguns cavalheiros, mais audaciosos, tentaram sem êxito chegar ao castelo. A grande barreira de mato e espinheiros, cerrada e impenetrável, parecia animada por vontade própria: os galhos avançavam para cima dos coitados que tentavam passar: seguravam-nos, arranhavam-nos até fazê-los sangrar, e fechavam as mínimas frestas.  
Aqueles que tinham sorte conseguiam escapar, voltando em condições lastimáveis, machucados e sangrando. Outros, mais teimosos, sacrificavam a própria vida.  
Um dia, chegou nas redondezas um jovem príncipe, bonito e corajoso. Soube pelo bisavô a história da bela adormecida que, desde muitos anos, tantos jovens a procuravam em vão alcançar. _

_— Quero tentar também — disse o príncipe aos habitantes de uma aldeia pouco distante do castelo. _

_Aconselharam-no a não ir. — Ninguém nunca conseguiu! _

_— Outros jovens, fortes e corajosos como você, falharam…_

_— Alguns morreram entre os espinheiros…_

_— Desista! _

_Muitos foram, os que tentarem desanimá-lo. _

_No dia em que o príncipe decidiu satisfazer a sua vontade se completavam justamente os cem anos da festa do batizado e das predições das fadas. Chegara, finalmente, o dia em que a bela adormecida poderia despertar._

_Quando o príncipe se encaminhou para o castelo viu que, no lugar das árvores e galhos cheios de espinhos, se estendiam aos milhares, bem espessas, enormes carreiras de flores perfumadas. E mais, aquela mata de flores cheirosas se abriu diante dele, como para encorajá-lo a prosseguir; e voltou a se fechar logo, após sua passagem.  
O príncipe chegou em frente ao castelo. A ponte elevadiça estava abaixada e dois guardas dormiam ao lado do portão, apoiados nas armas. No pátio havia um grande número de cães, alguns deitados no chão, outros encostados nos cantos; os cavalos que ocupavam as estrebarias dormiam em pé. _

_Nas grandes salas do castelo reinava um silêncio tão profundo que o príncipe ouvia sua própria respiração, um pouco ofegante, ressoando naquela quietude. A cada passo do príncipe se levantavam nuvens de poeira._

_Salões, escadarias, corredores, cozinha… Por toda parte, o mesmo espetáculo: gente que dormia nas mais estranhas posições._

_O príncipe perambulou por longo tempo no castelo. Enfim, achou o portãozinho de ferro que levava à torre, subiu a escada e chegou ao quartinho em que dormia A princesa Aurora. _

_A princesa estava tão bela, com os cabelos soltos, espalhados nos travesseiros, o rosto rosado e risonho. O príncipe ficou deslumbrado. Logo que se recobrou se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo_." – vários suspiros correram por entre as crianças, mulheres são mulheres em qualquer idade, sorri para a madre que os observava, encantada com o comportamento.

"_Imediatamente, Aurora despertou, olhou par ao príncipe e sorriu.  
Todo o reino também despertara naquele instante. _

_Acordou também o cozinheiro que assava a carne; o servente, bocejando, continuou lavando as louças, enquanto as damas da corte voltavam a enrolar seus cabelos.  
O fogo das lareiras e dos braseiros subiu alto pelas chaminés, e o vento fazia murmurar as folhas das árvores. A vida voltara ao normal. Logo, o rei e a rainha correram à procura da filha e, ao encontrá-la, chorando, agradeceram ao príncipe por tê-la despertado do longo sono de cem anos. _

_O príncipe, então, pediu a mão da linda princesa em casamento que, por sua vez, já estava apaixonada pelo seu valente salvador. _

_Eles, então, se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre! Fim!_"

As crianças se levantaram uma a uma e beijaram minha face, antes de irem em direção ao refeitório, sem uma única palavra da madre, eles já conheciam seus horários.

- Obrigada por vir Isabella. – a madre disse, enquanto eu continuava sentada no chão e concordei com a cabeça. – Você está bem filha? – ela me olhou, seus olhos perspicazes, mas eu não queria conversar com ninguém.

- Eu vou ficar Madre. – levante-me e beijei seu rosto levemente antes de sair em direção ao café onde Edward me esperava.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Edward estava sentado numa mesinha levemente escondida pela sombra de um grande carvalho. Ele olhava o horizonte, perdido em pensamentos que eu daria um dedo para descobrir quais eram. Era tão estranha a súbita curiosidade que senti em relação a ele, sendo que eu só deveria querer distancia de um homem que me magoou tanto.

Ele virou o rosto e encontrou meus olhos, parecia surpreso por eu ter realmente aparecido, ele ainda acreditava que eu era a mesma adolescente que ele conheceu há tanto tempo atrás.

- Achei que fosse fugir. – disse assim que me aproximei da mesa onde estava. Levantou-se e puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse a sua frente. Usava jeans e uma camisa branca, o deixando com uma aparência ainda mais jovem. Os óculos escuros estavam sobre a cabeça e eu podia ver o brilho de seus olhos castanho dourados enquanto ele me analisava.

- Não sou nenhuma criança para viver fugindo Masen! Me diga o que quer? – pedi sem paciência, eu estava me cansando daquela brincadeira infantil que havia acabado de começar.

- Quero saber de você. – ele se aproximou, tentando tocar minha mão, o repeli. – Como está? Você mudou tanto, mas ainda tem os mesmos olhos castanhos… - sua voz foi morrendo e eu senti meu coração falhar. Segurei meus dedos que queriam tocar sua mão ainda estendida em minha direção.

- Agora você quer? Você não voltou Edward, eu esperei, e você não voltou. – apesar de querer evitar, as lágrimas lotaram meus olhos, ele não se mexeu, parecia estar congelado pelas minhas palavras.

- Eu pedi um ano Isabella, eu voltei, e você não estava lá, você não soube esperar. Eu havia conseguido uma vaga na melhor universidade de Londres…

- É claro! Uma garotinha suburbana não podia mudar seus planos não é mesmo? – o cortei, minha voz cheia de amargura. – Como? Não é mesmo? Como você poderia deixar sua faculdade por uma garota idiota, para quem você mentiu, dizendo que amava? – meu tom estava se elevando e as mesas ao lado começavam a se interessar por nossa conversa.

O encarei, ele não se mexeu um centímetro, sua mão ainda estendida em minha direção, mas agora eu não sentia a necessidade de tocá-lo.

- Eu estava grávida, Edward… - confessei, desviando meus olhos dos seus.

- O que…? – sua voz morreu, ele parecia estar em coma.

- Eu esperei quatro meses, meus pais queriam a criança. Falaram que iam amá-la muito, independente da situação que foi concebida. – suspirei, sentindo a dor que aquelas lembranças me causavam, era como cutucar uma ferida aberta, só para vê-la sangrar mais uma vez. – Mas eu não queria! Eu não queria nada que me lembrasse você! Não queria uma criança que sabia que ia odiar porque ia se parecer com você, eu não podia… - uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha, era como chorar sangue.

"Eu matei um ser inocente Edward, pelo ódio que eu sentia em amar você. Foi tudo tão horrível! Meus pais haviam morrido, e eu estava naquela clinica horrorosa, tirando a chance de viver de uma criança inocente, por simples fraqueza. Eu era fraca demais para conviver com aquilo. Eu a vi. A criança. Era um garoto, lindo. Eu queria pega-lo, niná-lo, mas ele já estava morto e eu não podia mais fazer nada."

As lágrimas aumentaram, ele não se mexia, mas eu não podia fitar seu rosto para ver sua expressão, eu não tinha tanta coragem. As lembranças eram tão vivas, instintivamente minhas mãos foram em direção a cicatriz de meu baixo ventre. Eu era um monstro e a cada dia tinha mais certeza disso. Havia deixado que o ódio guiasse minhas ações, deixado que a dor da rejeição fizesse com que a única coisa realmente boa de minha vida partisse. Meu filho. Eu não o quis, e agora não podia mais querê-lo.

- Isabella… - ele começou, parecendo perdido em muitas lembranças.

- Eu não quero ouvi-lo, nunca mais. – disse, levantei-me da cadeira e olhei seus olhos, sabendo que seria a ultima vez. – Acabou Edward. Nós cometemos nossos erros, e agora não tem mais volta. Não é você que eu odeio, agora posso perceber isso. Eu odeio a mim mesma, por ser um monstro, por ser fraca, por acabar com a única coisa importante que havia restado em minha vida. – seus olhos brilhavam mais, ele parecia prestes a chorar, algo que eu não queria presenciar, pois sabia que cairia em seus braços, pedindo para que ele ainda me amasse. – Adeus. – disse lhe dando as costas e andando rápido pela avenida, pegando o primeiro taxi que passou.

Chorar não era o que me incomodava naquele momento, e sim o olhar de pena que aquele homem de idade me dirigia. Mandei que ele guiasse para um parque, no fim da cidade, era inicio da tarde, as pessoas estavam voltando para o trabalho e eu sabia que não encontraria ninguém conhecido.

Enquanto o carro percorria o trajeto, eu não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que caiam de meus olhos, parecia que eu estava revivendo tudo, cada momento de dor e vergonha que eu lutava para controlar a dez anos. Rever Edward era, acima de tudo, uma luta contra meu bom senso, pois, era impossível negar que eu ainda amava aquele homem.

Eu estava feliz com Carlisle, jamais me arrependeria de estar ao seu lado. Mas eu não o amava. Não como ele merecia. Apesar de não admitir, eu sempre soube que meu coração pertenceu, e ainda pertence, a Edward, independente da magoa que se forma em meu peito sempre que me recordo de nossos momentos.

Quando desci do carro e a brisa adocicada das arvores tomou meu rosto, senti que poderia pensar com mais clareza. As lágrimas haviam cessado, mas a dor era tanta que parecia me impedir de respirar. Eu devia mais a Carlisle, não poderia deixar que aquele retorno tirasse tudo o que eu lutei tanto para conseguir. Quando aceitei morar em Paris, vim com a certeza de que jamais veria aqueles olhos novamente, mas aqueles olhos reapareceram, tirando meu chão e toda a certeza que eu jurava ter.

O telefone no bolso traseiro de minha calça tocou, mas eu não podia atender. Sabia que era Carlisle, e não poderia explicar para ele o que estava acontecendo, omitir é melhor do que mentir.

O parque estava vazio, como eu imaginava. Uma senhora, sentada a uma distancia razoável, alimentava os pássaros que esperavam como se fossem treinados. Era uma mulher de idade, os cabelos, em tom grisalho, presos em uma trança longa. O rosto, que um dia fora muito bonito, marcado pelo tempo e pelas rugas, mesmo a distancia, eu sentia a tranqüilidade que emanava dela.

Ela se virou subitamente e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eu fiz menção de desviar, mas não podia, o azul apagado dos olhos daquela senhora, de aparência simpática, parecia querer dizer algo, algo que eu gostaria de ouvir. Ela bateu levemente no bando ao seu lado, me convidando para se aproximar. Recuei de inicio, mas o que aquela mulher poderia me dizer afinal? Eu precisava de algo que tirasse a duvida e a dor de minha mente, e cresci aprendendo que uma pessoa mais velha sempre tem algo a dizer, e que nos sempre devemos ouvir.

Caminhei até a senhora, ainda com receio do que estava fazendo, eu não costumava agir assim, costumava me afastar das pessoas, porem, aquela mulher parecia diferente, era como se eu me visse daqui alguns anos, mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

Sentei ao seu lado no banco e ela continuou a jogar migalhas para os pombos, que aumentavam em um ritmo rápido aos nossos pés. Ela não disse uma palavra por um longo tempo, e eu também não senti necessidade, me sentia bem ao lado daquela senhora, algo nela me transmitia calma, uma calma que meu peito pedia.

Meu celular tocou mais uma vez, a senhora me olhou com uma expressão confusa, talvez perguntando se eu iria atender ou não, apenas neguei com a cabeça e desliguei o aparelho, evitando o contato com o mundo real.

- As pessoas vão ficar preocupadas com você mocinha. – a mulher disse de repente, sua voz, melodiosa e rítmica, me lembrava às crianças do orfanato, fui pega de surpresa, acreditei que nossa conversa seria silenciosa, sendo que só a presença daquela mulher já era o suficiente para me acalmar.

Sorri para a mulher, fazia muito tempo que não me chamavam daquela maneira. Meu pai costumava agir assim. Eu cresci de maneira tão rápida, deixando minha vida para trás, mesmo que Carlisle tentasse me dar uma vida normal, eu jamais seria a adolescente que fui em Forks, ela havia ficado lá.

- Ele sabe que eu estou bem. – sorri para a mulher, que me olhou nos olhos, talvez tentando entender o que se passava em minha mente, algo que nem eu mesma era capaz de fazer.

- A senhorita não parece segura das próprias palavras. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, não deixava que os rapazes se afastassem, eles viviam aos meus pés, me dando presentes, falando palavras doces. Até que o meu Albert apareceu, ele os espantou. – a mulher soltou uma risadinha e eu ri com ela, parecia uma perfeita historia de amor.

- Onde está o seu Albert? – pedi a ela, sua historia parecia-me tão interessantes, que mesmo com suas poucas e baixas palavras, eu queria ouvir mais.

- Albert partiu, há vários anos. Mas logo estarei ao seu lado novamente. Você não deveria estar ganhando o coração de algum homem? – ela sorriu, parecendo mais jovem. Ri de suas palavras, eu jamais seria capaz de tal ato por vontade própria, em minha vida, os homens não precisavam do meu incentivo para se encantarem.

- Eu já tenho o coração de um homem, o melhor homem do mundo. – disse com um toque de melancolia, sentindo o peso do celular em meu bolso, Carlisle deveria estar preocupado, mas eu não poderia mentir para ele, não agora, estava tudo tão vivo dentro de mim novamente.

- Albert foi o melhor homem do mundo para mim, mesmo quando ele me deixou uma vez. – a mulher suspirou e pegou minha mão entre as suas. Sua pele era fria, e parecia frágil, mas mesmo assim, parecia que algo dentro de meu peito se aqueceu. – Albert partiu uma vez, quando ainda era jovem, afirmou que ainda não poderia se comprometer comigo, e eu esperei.

"Quando já estava noiva de outro jovem, preste a me casar, ele reapareceu, e implorou para que eu o aceitasse, disse que ainda me amava mais do que tudo, e que se partiu, havia sido por um motivo aceitável."

Eu me vi no lugar daquela mulher, minha historia se cruzando com a dela, duas historias de amor trágico, só que em épocas diferentes, com motivos diferentes, e, muito provavelmente, com dores diferentes. Ela sorriu, perdida em pensamentos, ainda segurando minha mão entre as suas e continuou sua historia.

- Eu amava meu noivo, não tanto quando amei Albert, mas mesmo assim amava, e estava indecisa do que fazer, porem, eu sabia que não havia mais escolhas. Ele havia voltado afinal, como me prometeu antes de partir, e apesar de toda a dor que sua partida me causou, o amor continuava ali.

Seu sorriso aumentou, e ela parecia ter voltado para o futuro após se perder no passado. Meu coração se apertou novamente, eu não poderia dar esperanças a suas palavras, ela poderiam ter sido reais no passado, mas não no futuro, não com tanta historia em jogo, não com um coração que eu jamais seria capaz de machucar.

Carlisle foi tudo para mim, foi o que me levantou, não deixou que a perda me consumisse. Ele me ofereceu o mundo, e eu aceitei, e agora, que alguém que tomou metade do meu mundo voltou, não iria tomar o lugar do homem que me ofereceu o seu mundo inteiro.

Beijei as mãos da mulher, que sorria para mim, parecendo saber que havia me ajudado, mas duvido que ela tivesse noção do quão bem suas palavras me fizeram.

- Obrigada. – murmurei, soltando meus dedos e me levantando, caminhando para fora do parque.

Não havia nenhum taxi a vista enquanto eu caminhava pela avenida. Liguei meu celular, haviam muitas ligações perdidas, de Carlisle e Alice. Liguei para meu futuro marido, ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Isabella, onde está?" sua voz estava angustiada, poderia apostar que já havia pensando em milhares de coisas terríveis que poderiam ter me acontecido.

"Acalme-se baby, eu estou bem. Apenas caminhando." o silêncio se instalou do outro lado, e eu me perguntei se a ligação não tinha caído. "Carlisle?" minha voz estava insegura.

"Pequena me perdoe, eu não quis magoá-la." sua voz estava cheia de remorso e meu coração se encheu de compaixão por aquele homem, que eu sabia que me amava.

"Ei baby, eu disse que era para esquecer, não? Estou indo para casa, temos que conversar algo muito sério." soltei uma risadinha.

"Serio? O que houve Isabella?" sua voz se encheu de apreensão novamente, esse homem era muito exagerado, céus!

"Acalme-se Carlisle, é uma coisa boa, tenho certeza que vai adorar" acenei para um taxi que parou ao meu lado. "Estou chegando em alguns minutos, fique tranqüilo."

"Só ficarei quando a tiver em meus braços." ele murmurou, não pude conter o riso.

"Logo isso vai acontecer, e eu espero ser castigada!" ele riu do outro lado da linha, relaxando. "Te amo baby, logo nos vemos." desliguei o celular e disse o endereço do apartamento ao motorista que sorriu para mim.

Assim que desci do carro Carlisle já estava parado na frente do apartamento, esperando. Parecia que ele estava li desde a minha ligação. Seus cabelos estavam desorganizados e sua pele levemente vermelha.

- Eu disse para se acalmar. – disse me aproximando, mas ele logo me pegou pela cintura e levantou-me, tirando meus pés do chão. Ri de seu desespero e acariciei seus cabelos. – Carlisle, você parece um adolescente.

- Não importa. – sussurrou selando meus lábios calmamente.

- Coloque-me no chão, as crianças estão adorando nosso show. – disse a ele, fitando as crianças que brincavam no parquinho e nos olhavam interessadas na cena.

- Não me importo com eles, pense que os estamos preparando para o futuro, e eles farão suas mulheres muito felizes com essas atitudes daqui a alguns anos. – ele riu e me colocou no chão, beijando meus cabelos, ele parecia desesperado.

- Carlisle, eu estou aqui, por que esse desespero? – acariciei seu rosto, seus olhos estavam meio inchados, como se tivesse chorado, ou com alguma alergia, ele suspirou e me abraçou mais forte, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

- Achei que tivesse ido embora, me abandonado. Eu sei que a magoei, me perdoe… não sei o que me deu Isabella, você sabe que eu não sou assim, meus ciúmes não são daquela maneira. Mas eu não agüentei, a maneira como ele a olhava… - as palavras morreram em sua boca e meu coração apertou.

Eu amava Carlisle, a cada momento tinha mais certeza disso, mas nunca poderia contar a ele o verdadeiro motivo de interesse de Edward Masen em mim, nem a ele, nem a ninguém. Afinal, ele não poderia entender.

Acariciei seus cabelos e sua face, parando para fazer o contorno de seus lábios. Ele suspirou fechando os olhos, parecia estar se acalmando.

- Eu jamais seria capaz de deixá-lo. Sabe disso. Eu o amo Carlisle… e… - suspirei, sabendo que minhas próximas palavras seriam definitivas, e que eu não voltaria atrás nelas, era algo que eu havia adiado demais. – e nós vamos nos casar. – selei levemente seus lábios.

- Acho que estou ficando surdo… – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados, um sorriso no canto de seus lábios, seus braços mais frouxos em minha cintura. – Ouvi corretamente?

Soltei uma risadinha. Ele abriu os olhos e eu reparei a nova luz que ali existia, a mesma luz que existiu quando nos conhecemos, a felicidade, ainda mais forte que a habitual.

- Nem pense em ficar surdo! Não quero começar a gritar com você antes dos vinte anos de casamento! – disse com falsa braveza e ele gargalhou.

- Isabella, não precisa aceitar meu pedido de casamento só por conta de meus ciúmes, não se apresse, eu posso esperá-la. – ele colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Fugindo de seu compromisso Senhor Cullen? Por acaso não me quer mais? – coloquei a mão no peito, com uma expressão de espanto e ele riu.

- Vou fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – sussurrou me puxando para mais perto.

- Eu sei que vai. – disse me aconchegando em seu abraço.

Ficamos ali, abraçados na portaria do apartamento, enquanto ele murmurava palavras doces em meu ouvido. Eu sabia que poderia ser feliz eternamente ao lado de Carlisle, mas não sabia se podia fazê-lo feliz como ele realmente merecia.

- Vamos para dentro, ainda preciso castigá-la. – ele murmurou maliciosamente em meu ouvido. Eu ri, concordando.

Seus braços enlaçaram minha cintura, mas quando pensei que íamos andar, ele subitamente me pegou no colo e começou a caminho em direção a entrada.

- Carlisle! Coloque-me no chão! – ordenei, me debatendo em seus braços, ele parecia nem sentir o meu peso.

- Me faça um marido feliz Isabella, deixa-me carregá-la. – ele riu da minha reação, um bico se formou em minha face.

- Vamos ter que debater as clausulas desse contrato! Não sou nenhuma boneca, oras! – feria meu ego ser carregada por quem quer que fosse, mas logo uma risada escapou por meus lábios, e começamos a rir juntos.

Os momentos em que falei com Edward Masen ficando no passado, junto com a angústia que senti contando a verdadeira história. Carlisle trazia o melhor e o pior de mim ao mesmo tempo, era bom estar ao seu lado e me sentir viva em feliz, e eu faria tudo para fazê-lo um homem feliz e satisfeito no nosso casamento.

Casamento. A palavra dançou em minha mente. Nunca fui fã de uniões duradouras, mas parecia que a minha e de Carlisle seria eterna. Agora era certo chamá-lo de "meu futuro marido", porque era algo real, que daqui alguns dias teria data marcada.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento, e logo que entramos me colocou no chão. Riu da minha cara insatisfeita, mas logo minha insatisfação se tornou um sorriso alegre. Aproximou-se de mim e mais uma vez arrumou a mexa de cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

- Você é tão linda pequena. – acariciou minha face, meus olhos se fecharam sentindo seus dedos macios sobre minha pele quente. Ele sabia me tocar como ninguém, sabia do que eu gostava e como gostava, me conhecia, ou pelo menos ao meu corpo, melhor do que eu mesma.

- Onde está o meu castigo senhor Cullen? – sorri matreira, ainda de olhos fechados, enquanto ele continuava suas caricias, descendo para o meu pescoço.

- Em breve pequena. Agora, quero apenas degustá-la. – sua voz sexy me fez estremecer. O apartamento estava vazio, ele devia ter mando todos os empregados embora.

Ele se livrou de minha blusa, beijando cada centímetro de meu busto. Pegou-me no colo enquanto eu enlaçava minhas pernas em sua cintura e me carregou até o quarto, me jogando na cama confortável. Seus beijos se tornaram mais fortes, ele alternava mordidas e carinhos, meus gemidos estavam mais audíveis.

Suas mãos se livraram de meu jeans, enquanto seus lábios continuavam a beijar meu pescoço e meus seios, por cima do tecido do sutien. Eu estava me contorcendo, só àqueles beijos eram capazes de quase me levar ao ápice.

- Isso é pior do que uma tortura. – murmurei quando seus dedos passearam pela parte interna de minha coxa, quase tocando em meu sexo, coberto pelo fino tecido de renda preta.

- Eu já disse que você fica linda de preto? – ele sugou o nódulo de minha orelha, quando seus dedos tocaram minha intimidade eu gemi, inclinando em sua direção, implorando pelo atrito que eu tanto necessitava.

Seus dedos afastaram o tecido lentamente e ele passeou por minha carne inchada, até chegar a meu clitóris. Mordi meus lábios com força, sentindo a pressão que ele fazia. Céus, aquele homem realmente conhecia minha fraqueza.

Senti a pressão de seu membro sobre meu estomago, mas não conseguia encontrar a força em minhas mãos para tocá-lo. Ele continuou a beijar meu busto enquanto sua mão continuava a acariciar-me, eu estava prestes a ter um orgasmo, e ele nem tinha tirado a roupa! Chegava a ser cômico.

- Satisfeita Isabella? – seu hálito quente banhou meus seios e um suspiro forte saiu de meus lábios. – Você gosta disso? – ele pressionou mais forte seus dedos contra meu clitóris, arfei.

Gemi quando ele me penetrou com um dedo, aquilo não era o suficiente, eu precisava demais, necessitava dele. Encontrei a força em minhas mãos e passei a abrir os botões de sua camisa braça, ele continua a me tocar, só parando para se livrar das mangas.

Minha respiração parou quando ele voltou a me penetrar, agora com dois dedos. Meu corpo automaticamente se inclinou novamente em sua direção, pedindo mais.

- Carlisle! – gemi, implorando que ele parasse com aquela tortura. Ele riu contra minha pele e se livrou do resto de tecido que havia em meu corpo, junto com o resto de suas roupas.

Seus lábios passearam por todo o meu corpo, estimulando partes que eu não julgava que fossem estimuláveis. Eu não conseguia reagir, sentia a necessidade de tocá-lo, mas meu corpo estava tão submisso á seus toques que eu não me lembrava à forma de me mexer. Senti os espasmos em meu corpo, ele sorriu, beijando levemente meu sexo, quando o orgasmo me atingiu.

Ainda ofegante, o suor escorrendo por minha testa ele voltou a beijar-me, tomando minha boca como sua. Suguei seu lábio inferior, sentindo meu gosto em seus lábios.

- Está pronta? – perguntou, se posicionando em minha entrada, arfei ao sentir sua intimidade tocando a minha. Afirmei com a cabeça, incapaz de expressar uma palavra que fosse. Ele entrou lentamente por minha carne, deixando que eu me acostumasse com seu tamanho, algo que não aconteceria jamais.

Minha consciência pareceu sumir enquanto ele se movimentava dentro de mim, só ouvia meus gemidos misturados com os seus, sua pele atritando com a minha, o prazer que corria por minhas veias, junto com a adrenalina. Era como ir ao céu e voltar.

Desabei exausta na cama após o segundo orgasmo, ele tinha o rosto apoiado sobre meu ventre, os olhos fechados e a respiração acelerada. Passei minha mão por seus cabelos suados, aproveitando a textura sobre meus dedos. Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando meu olhar.

- Você não vai se arrepender dessa decisão Isabella. – disse enquanto se apoiava num braço e acariciava meu rosto. Eu sabia que não iria, ele sempre foi um homem perfeito, minha única tarefa seria ser a melhor mulher para ele.

Sabia que não seria fácil, deixar meu passado para trás e viver um futuro ao seu lado, contudo, eu não me importaria de tentar. Ele merecia toda a dedicação que eu fosse capaz de lhe oferecer, e eu não desperdiçaria um momento sequer de nossas vidas vivendo em um passado que não merecia meu sofrimento.

- Eu sei que não. – me aproximei dele, beijando seus lábios, antes de encostar meu rosto em seu peito e deixar o sono me tomar.

**N/A: Eu sei que postei esses três capítulos em tempo recorde, é que eu queria atualizar com os outros sites. Agora está tudo no mesmo patamar, ou seja, as postagens vão demorar mais. Desculpe.**

**Bom, tem spoilers do capitulo 4 no meu blog: .com/ **

**Entrem lá e comentem! Aproveitem e me sigam! Sim, eu sou pidona kkk**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, é ótimo saberem que gostam. Estou esperando por mais! **

**Beijos e obrigada!**

**Hope Lavelle**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 

**Notas do Autor:**

Oi amores, espero que gostem, eu escrevi com muito carinho!  
Logo tem mais!  
Um, bom, hoje eu tenho um pedido especial, eu postei uma.. coisa no meu blog, e a opinião de você é muito importante para mim, então plix,passem lá, leiam, e deixem seu comentário, ok?  
Segue o link: .

**IV**

Havia se passado um mês desde que eu havia aceitado o pedido de casamento de Carlisle, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Ele passava cada segundo livre do seu dia dedicado a mim, quando não podia me ver , ligava ou mandava flores. Estava atualmente fora da cidade, negócios na África. Eu passava uma pequena parte do dia trabalhando no escritório, e o resto levava trabalho para casa. Apesar de vazio, o apartamento era melhor do que a minha sala, que cheirava a papel velho.

Grande parte dos empregados foi dispensada, eu quase não precisava deles. Enquanto estava sentada diante da escrivaninha do escritório, o telefone tocou, tirando minha atenção de um processo que estava quase terminado.

Não estava prestando muita atenção, então nem me levantei para ver quem era pela secretaria eletrônica, acreditando que era Carlisle, ele costumava ligar nesse horário. Peguei o telefone sem fio ao meu lado e atendi, ainda meio distraída com as palavras no papel.

"É tão bom ouvir sua voz." o tom, que mais parecia uma melodia, pareceu aliviado do outro lado da linha. Fazia um mês que Edward vinha me ligando diariamente, no meu celular, mas sempre em horas que Carlisle não estava por perto, ele parecia ter certeza que eu estaria sozinha e poderia atendê-lo. Não atendi nenhuma vez.

Havia prometido a mim mesma que faria meu futuro marido feliz, e isso incluía tirar o Senhor Masen de minha vida, de preferência de minha historia. Mas ele não parecia estar disposto a desistir, mas eu também não iria ceder.

Eu estava prestes a desligar, não queria ouvir sua voz, não queria pensar em seu nome, só queria cumprir a promessa que fiz a mim mesma, e mentalmente a Carlisle, e continuar a viver minha vida, como vivia antes, como vivi por mais de dez anos.

"Por favor, Isabella, me escute! Não desligue." ele parecia desesperado, esperando a qualquer momento que eu desligasse em sua cara, mas eu não fui capaz, não, pelo simples fato da dor que senti em sua voz. "Nós precisamos conversar. Eu sei que você não quer, mas, por favor, fale comigo."

"Já dissemos tudo Edward." murmurei para o telefone, eu sabia que ele poderia me ouvir, eu não tinha mais forças para lutar, não sentindo sua dor, mas eu tinha, não podia decair por um simples tom de voz.

"Eu sei que me odeia, eu mesmo passei a me odiar nas ultimas semanas, mas… por favor Isabella, venha falar comigo, eu lhe peço. Não estou falando em um lugar publico, sei que não quer Carlisle saiba, acreditei que ele sabia no inicio, mas parece que não. Venha a meu apartamento, ninguém vai vê-la aqui, e podemos conversar." ele estava tão serio, sua voz não tinha a animação adolescente da qual eu me lembrava. Parecia um homem amargurado, com ódio da própria natureza de homem.

"Não temos o que falar, entenda. Eu não posso. Não posso olhar para você sem voltar a sentir a dor que eu vinha tentando esquecer a tantos anos, volta tudo para o presente, e parece ser tão real! Por favor…" murmurei, as lágrimas tomando meus olhos, um soluço perdido em minha garganta "me esqueça, não torne a minha dor maior…"

Ele ficou em silêncio, mas eu não podia conter o soluço que escapou por minha garganta, eu não suportava aquilo, não suportava a dor, nem a sua voz, mas o que mais doía, era que eu não suportava a distancia. Mesmo sem querer, o meu subconsciente sabia que eu nunca mais o teria, e aquilo doía, tanto quanto as magoas do passado.

"Não posso esquecê-la. Você sabe que eu ainda a…" suas palavras morreram, eu sabia que era melhor daquela maneira, a dor ia ser pior ao ouvir aquilo. "Estarei lhe esperando Isabella, em meu apartamento esta noite. Mandarei meu endereço para seu fax. Por favor, venha." eu não o respondi, ele ficou em silencio do outro lado da linha, e logo desligou.

Fiquei segurando o telefone por alguns minutos, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair. Eu me sentia fraca, derrotada por ceder a esse homem que tanto me machucou, mas eu sabia mesmo antes do aparelho de fax apitar que eu acabaria essa noite em seu apartamento, mesmo que tivesse que descobrir o endereço por conta própria.

Eu usava sapatos de salto baixo, praticamente sapatilhas, mas mesmo assim faziam som no corredor do apartamento de luxo. Pelo o que eu havia entendido, todo aquele andar pertencia a ele. A porta se abriu antes que eu pudesse tocar a campainha, ele estava esperando.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, sua camisa azul marinho com os primeiro botões abertos, os cabelos numa desordem pior do que eu me lembrava. Ele olhou meus olhos, e segurou minha mão, talvez tentando ter certeza de que eu estava ali. Afastei seu toque.

Eu havia chorado muito após sua ligação está manha, e não tinha idéia de como estava meu rosto, mas sabia que não estava nada bom, mesmo com o exagero de maquiagem que eu estava usando, ele também percebeu. Ignorando minha repudia á seu toque, aproximou seus dedos de meus olhos e acaricio as olheiras que se formavam.

Não pude segurar minhas pálpebras que se fecharam, apreciando seu toque. Como eu sentia falta dele. De seu cheiro, de sua voz, da simples força de sua presença no ambiente. Eu me sentia uma traidora, e sabia que era, mas não podia evitar tal sentimento.

- Eu achei que não ia vir. – ele murmurou, eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, seus dedos acariciaram minha bochecha, e sua outra mão segurava a minha mão. Sua voz foi como um choque, me afastei de qualquer contato, encostando minhas costas na parede.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui. – murmurei, fitando o chão. Eu sentia como seu uma placa estivesse sobre minha cabeça, piscando e apontando "traidora", mas não conseguia dar meia voltar e ir embora.

- Mas você está. Venha, entre. – ele apontou para a porta, sem ousar me tocar outra vez.

Entrei lentamente no apartamento. Era um lar masculino, não se podia negar. A decoração neutra tinha o toque sofisticado de Rosálie, eu perceberia a distancia. Porem, a TV 49', os dois computadores, a geladeira, tudo denunciava que ali, quem morava era um homem solteiro. Ele não havia deixado de ser o mesmo adolescente de antes afinal.

A sala tinha apenas dois sofás de couro preto, e uma mesinha de centro mais delicada. Outra porta, semi-aberta, mostrava o gigante aparelho de TV, ligado em um noticiário local. Parecia que ele morava ali há anos, e não há pouco mais de um mês.

Ele apontou para o sofá e eu me sentei, incomodada com o seu olhar, ele parecia analisar cada um dos meus movimentos, esperando algo que o incentivasse a se aproximar.

- Acabe com isso Edward, o que quer me dizer? – pedi a ele, minha voz era dura, eu não me sentia a Isabella, sentia-me uma marionete nas mãos daquele homem, que seria capaz de controlar qualquer uma.

Ele não disse nada, caminhou pela sala, ainda longe de mim, mas mesmo longe podia sentir seu corpo como se estivéssemos grudados. Era incrível o que ele podia fazer, e como eu poderia agüentar a tal tentação? Estava decidida a me levantar e sair daquele apartamento, deletar Edward Masen de minha vida, de uma vez por todas, mas subitamente ele caminhou até mim e se ajoelhou diante do sofá, conectando nossos olhares.

- Por favor Bell… - ele começou, tentando tocar minha mão, mas o apelido, pelo qual ele me chamou, que Alice também utilizava, parecia um choque em minha pele.

- Eu sou Isabella, a futura Senhora Cullen, Senhor Masen, exijo que não me trate com tais intimidades. – não pretendia responder de forma tão dura e fria, gostaria de ter mantido a calma, e respirado, antes de qualquer decisão precipitada. Mas era como se todo o meu controle, que as lágrimas haviam roubado por algumas horas desse dia, e que eu havia ficado algum tempo recolhendo dentro de meu peito, houvesse acabado, deixando apenas a adolescente frágil diante daquele homem que trazia o pior e o melhor de mim, ainda mais do que Carlisle era capaz.

- Ora Isabella, não estamos no século XIX! Seja você! Nunca agiu como uma aristocrata, não vá fazer isso agora. – ele parecia magoado com minha reação, mas não realmente surpreso.

- Por favor, Edward, me esqueça. Eu vou embora, não me ligue… nunca mais. – comecei a caminhar até a porta, mas ele foi mais rápido, trancando-a e se colocando em minha frente. – Está agindo como um adolescente! – o recriminei.

- Se é a única maneira de fazê-la me ouvir, vou agir da maneira que me convier! – ele rebateu, sem o mínimo pudor, ou vergonha, por me prender em seu apartamento.

O encarei, segurando a fúria que surgia em meu peito. Ele não tinha o direito de me tratar daquela maneira, como se eu fosse à culpada de sua dor, e tivesse a obrigação de lhe dar atenção. Eu era a machucada e maltratada daquela historia. Eu que havia passado anos, tentando esquecer mais da metade de minha vida, por causa dele. Eu, que havia aberto mão de um bem precioso, um filho, pela dor que ele havia me causado.

Ele continuou a me encarar, analisando cada uma das minhas expressões faciais, mas eu sabia que era um exercício perdido. Nem minha mente saberia descobrir o que meu corpo sentia naquele momento.

- A garota, que você conheceu há dez anos, morreu Edward! Abra essa porta ou eu vou começar a gritar. – o ameacei, agindo exatamente igual à criança que ele estava me tratando.

- Grite. As paredes são a prova de som. – deu ombros e sorriu torto. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e a raiva aumentar. Uma vontade homicida de cravar minhas unhas em seu pescoço surgiu em meu peito, mas eu não o tocaria, jamais.

Encaramos-nos por um tempo, aquilo estava se tornando cômico. Se não fosse a dor em meu peito, juraria que estávamos representando, uma comedia obviamente.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntei, lhe dando as costas e caminhando até a janela, eu estava cansada de olhar seu rosto e sempre procurar o mesmo amor, que eu acreditei existir a dez anos atrás.

- Porque eu quero ver você! – ele suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Não essa mulher fria, que parece falar de política comigo… quero a garota de Forks, a que eu amei, que ainda amo, e que não sei como reencontrar. – ele caminhou até mim, parando muito perto, fitando a cidade, assim como eu fazia.

Não disse nada, não havia o que dizer. Ele não tinha mais argumentos para usar. O silencio entre nos parecia responder todas as perguntas. Não era difícil estar perto dele, eu podia sentir. Mesmo que a dor ainda fosse forte, ele me deixava completa, e, de certo modo, a distância de Carlisle, o fazia certo.

Eu queria estar com aquele homem, era algo que não poderia negar nem em voz alta, que ele poderia sentir só de estar ao meu lado.

Pude ver o reflexo, pelo vidro da janela, de sua mão se levantando lentamente. Ele pensou por alguns minutos, talvez esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa, mas não tinha o que fazer. Eu queria que ele me tocasse, queria ouvir sua voz, queria sentir seu cheiro. Deus, eu queria tocá-lo também. Queria lembrar cada detalhe de seu corpo, gravá-lo para sempre dentro de mim, nunca mais deixá-lo escondido em um canto de minha mente.

Seus dedos frios passearam pela lateral de meu pescoço, senti que os pelos do local se arrepiaram. Não me mexi, deixei que ele acariciasse minha nuca, meus cabelos, tocando minha bochecha, ainda atrás de mim.

Podia ver seu reflexo, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, ele era tão lindo quanto um anjo. Seus dedos passearam por meus lábios, contornando-os, um suspiro meu escapou, vi um sorriso dançar no canto de seus lábios.

Eu sabia que tudo aquilo era errado, que eu devia muito mais a Carlisle, a mim mesma, e até mesmo a Edward. Mas a necessidade era tanto, o desejo de tê-lo mais uma vez era incontrolável, a tal ponto que todo o remorso que existia em meu peito, nada significava.

Toquei levemente sua mão, que ainda contornava meus lábios, ele abriu os olhos. Virei-me para poder encará-lo, não era tão simples quando me via presa em seu olhar dourado, mas sabia que não podia sucumbir a tais desejos com a mágoa que ainda existia dentro de mim.

- Eu não posso fazer isso Edward… - seus dedos me impediram de continuar. Enquanto sua outra mão acariciava meus cabelos, colocando uma mexa solta atrás de minha orelha.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer, mas, por favor, não minta pra mim. Não preciso ouvir uma única palavra, é necessário apenas olhar para você para sentir o que você sente. E eu sinto a mesma coisa. Não pense que após tantos anos o que eu senti naqueles dias mudou, apenas se intensificou… - ele continuava a acariciar minha bochecha, enquanto os dedos de sua outra mão dançavam por sobre meus lábios.

"Por muito tempo eu a procurei Isabella, por muito tempo eu achei que você tivesse apenas brincando de esconde-esconde comigo, rindo de mim. Acreditei que tudo o que aconteceu entre nós naquela época houvesse sido brincadeira, que tudo o que me dissera fosse mentira. Mas você reapareceu de repente, noiva do melhor amigo do meu pai, e me trazendo tantas verdades…"

Ele balançou levemente a cabeça, talvez escolhendo as palavras, eu não sentia necessidade de falar, queria apenas ouvi-lo, saber se sentira a mesma dor que eu ainda sentia. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente, antes de voltar a me encarar, um brilho diferente em seus olhar.

"Eu fiquei louco naquele baile, me controlava para não agarrá-la, e obrigá-la a explicar-me o que aconteceu durante todos esses anos… eu queria saber por que não me amava mais. Mas você estava tão segura, por um minuto cheguei a imaginar que não se lembrava de mim, mas eu percebi que lembrava, eu vi em seus olhos."

- Você… - tentei dizer, mas ele me impediu novamente.

- Carlisle me fazia perguntas, perguntando por uma suposta noiva que Rosálie havia inventado, mas não havia noiva nenhuma. Meus olhares para você começaram a incomodá-lo, eu percebi isso, mas não podia evitar… era você… - balançou a cabeça, como se ainda não pudesse acreditar.

"E agora, mesmo você estando aqui, eu não consigo acreditar que é real! Tantas noites eu sonhei, acreditei que era você, mas era apenas uma ilusão. Eu ouvia sua voz, sentia seu cheiro, á procurava em outras. Nós éramos tão jovens, mas o que eu sentia era tão forte, e tão sem explicação."

Fechou os olhos novamente, talvez contendo palavras que não queria pronunciar. Afastei-me brevemente, dando-lhe as costas e tentando assimilar tudo o que havia me dito. Para mim, só eu havia sofrido, só a minha dor havia acontecido, e ouvir seus relatos do passado me causava um sentimento que não sabia como explicar em palavras. Ele estava ali, mas mesmo sabendo disso, mesmo tendo escutado sua historia, não podia conter a magoa dentro de mim.

Caminhou novamente, se aproximando mais uma vez, mas eu não queria falar, sabia que as lágrimas escapariam, e não queria chorar diante dele.

- Por favor, diga alguma coisa. – ele implorou, a dor em sua voz parecia me machucar, como um punhal.

- O que você quer que eu diga? O que pode sair de meus lábios que não vai te machucar mais? – as lágrimas escorriam por minhas bochechas e um soluço escapou por meus lábios. – O tempo não vai retroceder Edward, o que aconteceu acabou… eu não sou mais a mesma, eu não posso mais ser a mesma… - meu coração estava dolorido, as lágrimas e soluços aumentando, mas não havia outra forma de dizer.

Era quase impossível admitir aquilo, mas era a verdade. Não existia mais uma chance para nós dois, o tempo havia passado, cada um de nos tinha uma vida diferente, e independente de qualquer motivo, não se podia esquecer tudo por conta de uma paixão.

Olhei seu rosto, ele não se mexia, não esboçava emoção nenhuma. Parecia perdido em sua própria mente, decidido a não me ouvir. Sua cabeça começou a negar brevemente, depois com mais veemência tudo o que eu dissera.

- Você não pode dizer isso. – ele disse caminhando até mim e segurando meus braços firmemente.

- Está me machucando Edward, solte-me. – pedi, sentindo que seus dedos me deixariam marcas.

- Não! Não enquanto você não admitir que está mentindo, você me ama, como eu ainda a amo, e nós vamos ficar juntos. – seus dedos me apertaram mais, seus olhos fitando os meus intensamente estavam insanos, ele não era mais o Edward que eu conhecia e sabia amar, era um louco desvairado, perdendo o controle, e me machucando.

As lágrimas aumentaram em meus olhos, mas agora de medo, aquele não podia ser ele. Ele pareceu sentir meu medo, seus dedos começaram a se afrouxar sobre minha pele, nós dois tremíamos. Soltou-me, como se tivesse levado um choque, e caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se e apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos, completamente atordoado.

- Me… me desculpe Bell… - ele murmurou, ainda escondendo seu rosto de meus olhos. Meu corpo tremia, e senti minhas pernas falharem quando tentei andar. Apoiei-me no braço do sofá, respirando fundo tentando encontrar um pouco de calma.

- Você não está bem, eu deveria ir embora…

- Não, por favor, fique. – se levantou e parou diante de mim, segurando minha mão. Seus dedos estavam frios, seus olhos vermelhos, suas mãos suadas. Não contive meu impulso e o abracei, esperando que o buraco em meu peito diminuísse.

**Say Goodbye – Chris Brown**

**./chris-brown/1-43555/#**

Seus braços me enlaçaram num abraço inquebrável, ele parecia ter medo que eu escorregasse por menor que fosse o buraco, estava desesperado, tanto quanto eu.

Senti minha respiração falhar, mas não por seu aperto, eu havia simplesmente me esquecido de respirar, me entregado a aquele momento e esquecido minhas necessidades básicas. Seus dedos acariciaram minha nuca levemente, levantei meu rosto para fita-lo. Ele chorava.

Não da maneira desesperada que eu chorei momentos antes. Chorava como se a qualquer momento eu fosse desaparecer, como se estivesse aproveitando nossos últimos momentos.

Por alguns segundos eu soube o que uma pessoa a beira a morte sentia, porque eu podia ver o desespero em seus olhos, como eu vi nos olhos de um pai moribundo, que eu conheci quando ele havia ido instalar sua única filha no orfanato.

Doía ver aquilo nos olhos de Edward, mas algo me dizia que poderia ser ver o mesmo no meu olhar, e que aquela sensação de morte só aumentaria, assim que ele me soltasse. Eu não queria que ele me soltasse, queria que o calor de seu corpo me trouxesse a segurança que eu estava sentindo, queria poder ficar colada a ele para sempre.

Levantei minha mão e sequei a lágrima que escorria por sua face, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou levemente. Parecia que sua dor não ultrapassava seu desejo. Eu podia sentir nossos corpos reagindo ao contanto que a tanto não acontecia, mas não podia pensar nisso agora, eu queria ver o seu olhar, não aquele sofrimento do momento, queria seu olhar petulante e provocador de volta. Queria que ele me despisse com os olhos, como costumava fazer. Mas ali, eu só via sua dor refletida na minha.

Seus braços se afrouxaram brevemente de minha cintura e uma de suas mãos tocou meu rosto. Ele abaixou sua face em direção a minha, tocando nossas testas e acariciando meu nariz com o seu. Meus olhos se fecharam assim como os deles.

Deixei minha pele apreciar o contato com a sua, deixei que sua carícia delicada me inebriasse, deixei que as redes de sua armadilha me capturassem. Seus lábios tocaram levemente o canto de minha boca, meus lábios se entreabriram, pedindo que ele parasse com aquela tortura, porém, ele parecia querer decorar cada detalhe, textura, ou cheiro.

Tocou levemente seus lábios sobre os meus, roçando minha pele que formigava. Seus dedos acariciaram minha nuca novamente, senti a força em minhas pernas sumir, senti que minha respiração acelerou, mas não podia pensar, apenas sentir. Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus, minhas mão agiram independentemente e enlaçaram seu pescoço, o trazendo mais perto, mas toda a proximidade ainda não era suficiente.

Sua língua serpenteou para dentro de minha boca, encontrando a minha que já o aguardava ansiosamente. Não era um beijo desesperado, era como um reencontro de antigos amigos, com antigos desejos, mas que queriam se degustar sem presa.

Eu sentia seu gosto, sentia que ele não havia mudado nada. Por alguns momentos me senti em retorno ao passado, ao tempo que passamos juntos, ao amor que vivemos por tão pouco tempo. Mas mesmo tão enfeitiçada os pequenos detalhes não me passavam despercebidos.

Ele estava mais forte, os braços mais musculosos, o corpo mais definido. Sua "pegada" era mais decidida, ele parecia não estar disposto a me soltar jamais, mas mesmo tão próxima, eu ainda sentia que estávamos distantes demais.

Suas mãos desceram de minha nuca, tocando minhas costas e chegando até a minha coxa. Enlaçou minha perna em sua cintura, pegando-me no colo em seguida. Meus dedos passearam por seus cabelos macios, descendo por sua nuca e acariciei suas costas.

Eu queria marcá-lo, minhas unhas se pressionaram com força sobre o tecido que me impedia de tocar sua pele, o beijo já não era mais tão calmo. Queria ter certeza de que ele se lembraria de mim para sempre, que a cada momento do seu dia meu rosto o assombrasse, assim como o seu fazia comigo.

Ele andou comigo até seu quarto, me jogando na cama macia que cheirava a camomila. Suas mãos agora não tinham tanta cadencia, me apertava nos lugares que passavam, deixando claro o quanto me queria, os gemidos escapavam por entre meus lábios, não podia conter, era tão bom senti-lo novamente.

Era tão bom relembrar um passado que em minha mente sempre mereceu ser esquecido. Eu não podia esquecer a dor que senti por tantos anos, mas não podia negar o prazer de estar em seus braços.

Me despiu lentamente, tirando com cuidado cada peça que cobria meu corpo, enquanto me admirava. Sentir seus olhos sobre mim era magnânimo. A intensidade com que me olhava me levava do céu ao inferno em segundos.

Parou por alguns segundos, acariciando meus cabelos e colocando uma mexa atrás de minha orelha. Seus dedos passearam por meus lábios, ele analisava meu rosto.

- Eu não quero jamais esquecer isso. Quero lembrar para sempre de você assim. – sua voz saiu num sussurro intenso.

Seus dedos desceram por meu pescoço, passando pelo vão entre meus seios e por minha barriga. Ele acariciou o interior de minha coxa e meu corpo se inclinou automaticamente em sua direção, implorando para que ele me tocasse.

Seus dedos passearam por minha intimidade úmida, me fazendo perder o fôlego. Ele espalhou beijos por minha barriga, chegando levemente ao meu sexo e sugando lenta e tortuosamente.

- Edward… - sussurrei sem fôlego, eu não tinha forças nem respiração o suficiente para fazer algo mais do que sussurrar seu nome com sofreguidão.

Em um balé de língua, toques e beijos, ele estava me levando à loucura, tocando partes de mim que eu nem sabia que eram estimuláveis. Meu orgasmo veio com facilidade, me tirando por segundos da realidade que eu não queria deixar.

Ele recomeçou a beijar minha barriga enquanto minha respiração se acalmava, meus braços responderam e me apossei de seus cabelos, o puxando para poder olhar seus olhos.

As íris douradas brilhavam como duas jóias, ele sorriu levemente e eu me inclinei tocando seus lábios com ternura, meus dedos soltaram de seus cabelos e acariciaram seu corpo, chegando ao seu membro ereto. Passei minha mão por sua extensão, e ele gemeu sobre meus lábios, parecendo perder a razão.

Beijei cada parte de seu corpo, ouvindo seus gemidos que aumentavam meu prazer. Ele suspirava meu nome por entre a respiração enquanto eu continuava a acariciá-lo, gemeu e gritou meu nome repetidas vezes quando meus estímulos o levaram ao ápice.

Era recompensador ouvir meu nome sair de seus lábios, saber que era em mim que ele pensava, que eu era o que lhe tirava de seu mundo.

Quando sua respiração se acalmou ele se deitou sobre mim, me prendendo contra a cama e atacando meu pescoço com beijos.

- Eu achei que nunca mais fosse senti-la… - sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e subindo distribuindo mais beijos por meu queixo. Sua respiração estava pesada e os pelos de seu corpo arrepiados assim como os do meu.

- Eu jurei que nunca mais iria deixar você me tocar, que jamais iria aceita-lo, mesmo que não fosse meu real desejo… - tomei seus lábios novamente. Queria sentir seu gosto, seu toque, o queria dentro de mim.

Nenhuma palavra precisou sair de mim, ele parecia sentir o mesmo desejo enquanto seu membro me invadia com lentidão. Senti-me completa enquanto nossos movimentos ritmados se harmonizavam. Meu corpo o apertava e nossos gemidos se sincronizavam como uma musica.

Eu não havia percebi o momento em que havia tirando suas roupas, mas já devia ter acontecido a tempo, sendo que eu sentia seu suor misturado com o meu, minhas unhas se cravando em sua pele pedindo por mais. Todo contato era pouco naquele momento.

Era como se o tempo estivesse parado e nos tivéssemos retornado ao passado, eu não era mais Isabella, era a Bell feliz e loucamente apaixonada, que só queria tê-lo naquele momento, como se fosse o ultimo, e era horrível admitir que, talvez, fosse realmente o último.

**Notas Finais:**

Quer saber novidades sobre as historias atuais e as novas que viram antes de todo mundo? Entre no meu blog: .com/

E não se esqueça: cada vez que você lê uma historia e não comenta, um autor morre. Não me deixem morrer *cílios*


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A: **_Oi meus amores! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Esse é o ultimo capitulo, espero que gostem!_

**V**

Me virei na cama macia e choquei-me contra um corpo quente. Cada centímetro do meu corpo doía, mas eu me sentia mais viva do que nunca. O corpo ao meu lado gemeu, ainda dormindo. Eu não queria abrir os olhos, queria acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho, que, ao acordar, a realidade não iria me atacar, trazendo a tona tudo o que eu queria esquecer. Ele se mexeu ao meu lado, seus braços me envolveram e me puxaram sobre seu peito.

Abri meus olhos e avaliei seu rosto. Ele estava sorrindo, de olhos fechados, prestes a acordar. O rosto não tinha marca alguma, apenas uma expressão de relaxamento que eu não me lembrava de ter presenciado. Sorriu mais, talvez pensando em algo engraçado. Seus braços se apertaram mais a minha volta.

A luz da manha entrou pelas cortinas entreabertas. Meus dedos passearam pelas mexas revoltas de seu cabelo, caídas pela testa. Era como acariciar um anjo.

- Meus sonhos nunca foram tão reais. – ele disse, seu sorriso sumiu, trazendo uma expressão confusa a seu rosto de anjo sonhador.

Eu não queria falar, talvez estivesse com medo de que eu acordasse de repente e percebesse que era um sonho, assim como ele imaginava ser, ou apenas tivesse medo de tornar tudo aquilo mais real do que já era.

Ele abriu os olhos e fitou meu rosto, parecendo achar impossível que eu fosse à pessoa que ele acreditava ser. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e suas mãos seguraram meu rosto. Por um momento acreditei que ele queria me segurar, não me deixar fugir, mas não, ele apenas acariciou minha pele com os dedos macios, seu sorriso se tornando mais genuíno.

Passei minha mão por seus cabelos, tentando mais uma vez controlar a revolta de fios, ele sorriu de minha batalha, colocando uma mão sobre a minha, me obrigando a parar.

- Por favor, diga alguma coisa… - pediu, beijando os dedos de minha mão. Eu não queria falar, eu não podia falar. Não poderia agir como se aquilo fosse normal, não poderia mentir em voz alta.

Neguei seu pedido, balançando minha cabeça, seu sorriso sumiu lentamente. Algo me dizia que ele sabia o que eu pensava, que sofria na mesma batalha que eu travava, mas diferente de mim, ele não tinha tantos motivos para ter vergonha até mesmo de pronunciar uma única palavra.

Eu me sentia uma traidora, uma bruxa de conto de fadas. Sentia-me como a um cachorro que morde a mão do próprio dono. Carlisle havia salvado minha vida, e agora eu estava na cama com outro, e sem a mínima vontade de sair dali.

Os dedos de Edward continuaram sobre os meus, e acariciei seu rosto lentamente. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Era horrível ver a dor sem eu rosto, era horrível saber que ele sentia o mesmo que eu.

Poderiam parecer contraditórios, meus desejos em relação a ele, mas eu não podia conter as vontades de meu peito. Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava que ele sentisse a dor, desejava abraçá-lo até que a mesma passasse, desejava acalentá-lo e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem. Gostaria de ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, mas aquela certeza era impossível, como muitas outras.

Encostei minha testa na sua e fechei os olhos, deixando que nossas respirações se misturassem enquanto o tempo passava. Meu peito começou a doer, como uma previsão do futuro próximo, quando eu teria que ir embora, para sempre…

- A única maneira de esquecer o passado é encontrando um novo futuro… (N/A: obrigada pela inspiração Tassinha) - eu murmurei ainda de olhos fechados, sobre seu peito, seu coração bateu falhamente.

- Mas e quando não queremos esquecer? Eu não vou deixar você partir… - suas mãos pousaram em minha cintura e me puxaram com força em direção ao seu corpo.

Balancei a cabeça, negando suas palavras. Abri os olhos e vi que ele me encarava, nossas testas ainda se tocando, nossas bocas ainda muito perto. Os corpos desnudos em contato constantes, mas nenhum apelo sexual, eu apenas sentia a dor da distancia que se formava.

- Edward, são tempos passados… por favor, não torne tudo mais difícil, não estrague tudo… - disse tentando soltar uma de suas mãos de minha cintura. Ele se virou rapidamente e me prendeu no colchão, me segurando com o peso de seu corpo.

Seus olhos pareciam chamas douradas, sua respiração estava acelerada, e suas mãos seguravam meus braços com força, acima de minha cabeça.

- Não diga isso… não! – ele parecia rosnar. – Não me faça esquecer como é estar vivo, não diga que eu terei que me enterrar mais uma vez! Por favor, Bell, eu amo você… - as palavras não passaram de um sussurro, mas iria doer menos se ele houvesse me batido. Ia ser menos intenso e menos real.

Meus olhos se lotaram de lágrimas, e eu lutei para me soltar de seus braços que me seguraram com mais força. Eu precisava sair dali, não podia sucumbir a isso. Eu não podia amá-lo.

- Eu vou me casar… não sou mais aquela garota… eu nem ao menos sou uma garota Edward! Entenda, não posso… não… - balancei a cabeça negando, lutando para controlar as lágrimas enquanto olhava seus olhos, ele parecia dilacerado.

- Você… - seus braços me soltaram e ele se levantou, caminhando até a janela. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos, como se aquilo fosse uma necessidade, estava com medo que ele fosse começar a arrancá-los.

Não pude deixar de analisar seu corpo a luz fosca da manha. Músculos bem proporcionados, pele clara como mármore, alem de atributos masculinos que dariam inveja a qualquer um do sexo e que levariam qualquer mulher ao céu.

Ele poderia ser comparado a um deus sem dificuldade alguma, um Adônis esquecido pelo tempo, mas que a beleza perdura pelas gerações. Murmurava coisas desconexas para si mesmo, mas não olhava para mim. Levantei da cama e caminhei pelo quarto buscando por minhas roupas. Ele se virou e ficou me observando enquanto eu me vestia.

**Sick Cycle Carousel - Liferouse**

**./lifehouse/1-47236/**

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, eu imaginava que os meus deveriam estar também, ou até pior do que os dele. Não queria fitar seu rosto, mas era impossível não olhá-lo. Ele pegou o lençol branco que estava sobre a cama e enrolou na cintura, antes de caminhar até mim.

- Por favor, Isabella, não faça isso. – ele murmurou, seus dedos passearam por minha bochecha, quase sem tocar minha pele.

- Eu não posso, simplesmente não. – suspirei. – Eu criei uma vida Edward, um padrão que me ajudou a sobreviver, não vai ser agora que eu vou desistir de tudo, não vai ser por você… - virei meu rosto, sua mão caiu ao lado de seu corpo.

- Eu corri o mundo atrás de você… quando eu voltei, um ano depois, e você não estava mais lá, eu te procurei por toda a America. Acreditei que você estava me esperando em algum lugar… - suspirou. – mas você não estava, como não esteve até hoje, como não está agora.

Seus dedos mais uma vez tocaram minha pele, era como jogar fogo em brasas, reacendendo as chamas que a muito eu acreditava ter apagado.

- Eu estou morto… não sinto nada alem de você, e não vou sentir mais nada quando você partir… não vá. – ele murmurou, acariciando as marcas abaixo de meus olhos. – Não estou pedindo que largue sua vida por mim, encontre momentos para mim. Não me importo de viver de suas esmolas, de seus restos, contanto que eu a tenha por alguns momentos a mais… - minha mão agiu sem meu cérebro nem ao menos pensar, marcando meus dedos sobre sua pele branca.

Seu rosto se virou levemente e ele tirou a mão de meu rosto, tocando o local onde eu havia batido em sua face. Seus olhos me encararam, magoados com minha reação, mas a magoa em meu peito era maior do que a sua.

- Se você é capaz disso, me desculpe Edward, eu não sou. – caminhei rapidamente em direção a sala, desejando sair o mais rápido possível daquele apartamento. Ele veio atrás de mim, tentando me impedir com pedidos de desculpas, porém, meu ego estava magoado.

Minha mão tocou a maçaneta e eu olhei uma ultima vez, encontrando seu olhar, sabendo que seria a ultima.

- Eu não sou igual a você, talvez seja por isso que sofri tanto. – disse friamente, destravando a porta e girando a maçaneta.

- Eu prefiro mentir a ser infeliz. Sua maior traição a Carlisle será se casar com ele. Não se pode mentir o amor Bell, e você ira descobrir isso da maneira mais difícil. – bati a porta com força, correndo em direção ao elevador, enquanto suas palavras ecoavam em minha mente e lágrimas dificultavam minha visão.

Poderia ser um erro, mas não seria uma traição, eu sabia que amava Carlisle, e jamais me arrependeria de um momento que passei ao seu lado. O que mais me causava dor era saber que não era o suficiente, que meus sentimentos por Edward eram mais fortes, eternos…

Assim que entrei no apartamento escorrei pela porta e me sentei no chão, tentando controlar as lágrimas que caiam sem parar. Eu sentia um buraco, que não podia ser tapado, que parecia aumentar, corroendo as beiradas que ainda sangravam.

Deixei que as lágrimas continuassem, esperando que assim a dor diminuísse, mas nada aconteceu, apenas as lágrimas secaram, enquanto a dor parecia aumentar.

Levantei-me, cambaleante, do chão e caminhei, sem enxergar direito até o banheiro, entrando embaixo da água gelada, ainda de roupas. A água me ajudava a pensar, entender o que eu estava fazendo. Eu não podia simplesmente deixar que uma noite significasse mais que anos.

Deixei que água corresse por minha pele, me livrando das roupas que começavam a pesar. Minha pele estava amortecida, pela temperatura, mas mesmo assim ainda podia sentir a sensação das mãos de Edward sobre meu corpo, como se ele ainda estivesse ali me tocando.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei embaixo do chuveiro, imaginando que junto com toda aquela água, meu sofrimento fosse embora também. Só me dei conta de que havia passado muito tempo, quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Carlisle se encostou no batente da porta com um sorriso.

- Olá pequena, como vai? - seu sorriso era de puro relaxamento, deveria ter feito uma boa viagem.

Eu sabia que não poderia agir de forma desesperada, mas não conseguia controlar, eu precisava que ele me odiasse, talvez aquilo diminuísse a dor, ou pelo menos precisava de seus braços a minha volta.

Corri até seus braços, ainda molhada, esquecendo que a água corria, pelo chuveiro ligado. As lágrimas voltaram assim que me agarrei a seu peito e senti seu cheiro, mas agora acompanhada de soluços. Ele estava ali, mas não era aquele cheiro que eu queria, eu queria outro cheiro, que eu não poderia querer, nem ter.

- Isabella? – ele me apertou forte contra seu peito, assustado com minha atitude. – O que houve? Bella?

Ele estava preocupado, mas eu não poderia falar, queria apenas abraçá-lo, e imaginar que as ultimas vinte e quatro horas haviam sido um pesadelo, que nada havia acontecido e que eu ainda era sua Isabella, mas eu sabia que era um sonho impossível.

As lágrimas estavam aumentando, e ele parou de perguntar, deixando que eu chorasse em seus braços, apenas me enrolando em uma toalha para que meu corpo não ficasse mais gelado do que já estava.

Pegou-me no colo e me levou até a cama, sentando enquanto eu me aninhava em seu colo. As lágrimas pareciam aumentar. Seus cuidados só faziam com que minha culpa aumentasse, como eu pude ter feito aquilo com ele. Eu era um monstro, uma traidora.

Ele dizia palavras ternas em meu ouvido, enquanto minhas lágrimas iam secando. Eu estava tentado me acalmar, pensar de forma coerente, e encontrar uma maneira de explicar tudo aquilo a ele, sem revelar minha traição, mas eu não encontrava maneira para tal ato de esperteza.

Eu não sei em que momento meu desespero cessou, só sei que em segundos eu estava dormindo, e nem podia sentir os braços de Carlisle a minha volta.

**Love The Way You Lie – Eminem feat. Rihanna**

**./eminem/1-1048397/**

Nós estávamos sentados, como se meditássemos, um diante do outro, nossas mãos estavam levantadas, mas nos não nos tocávamos. Eu não iria tocá-lo, tudo se tornaria real no mínimo toque. Não era a sua casa, nem a minha. Estávamos sob um tapete puído, num cubículo sujo, mas mesmo assim, parecia uma mansão.

Ele passou a mão lentamente por sobre minha cabeça, sem me tocar, sem sorrir. Eu queria ver seu sorriso, saber que ele não estava sofrendo, mas ele estava, e era minha culpa.

De repente seus olhos se escureceram, o castanho dourado escureceu, ficou negro, sua face se contorceu em uma careta de dor, uma dor da qual eu era a causadora. Doe. Doeu ver que era minha culpa, eu era o monstro.

Colocou sua mão mais uma vez diante da minha, fitando-as enquanto evitava meu rosto. Ele não parecia disposto a falar, eu não sabia o que dizer, nem como dizer alguma coisa. Parecia tão real, não podia ser real, era errado.

O rosto de Carlisle surgiu em minha mente, seus olhos cansados, porém conformados. Eu queria esquecer aquela imagem que minha mente formara, mas era impossível, eu podia até ouvir as palavras do homem que havia cuidado de mim, como eu iria explicar tudo aquilo.

O rosto de Edward voltou a minha mente, ele sorriu, parecia que podia ver o que eu pensava. Se moveu em minha direção e tocou meus lábios com os seus, juntando nossas mãos e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Não havia mais Carlisle em minha mente, apenas os lábios de Edward sobre os meus, sem se movimentar, apenas selando-me, como se não quisesse que eu falasse, ou pensasse. Eu não poderia pensar, não com ele tão próximo, com ele me tocando.

Queria que ele me abraçasse, de uma forma eterna, tão próxima que não poderíamos jamais ser separados, mas ele apenas pressionava seus lábios contra os meus, sem nenhum outro movimento.

Empurrei meu corpo em sua direção, tentando aumentar o contato, porem ele se afastou e com a mão livre tocou meu rosto, colocando uma mexa rebelde de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

Meu olhar se tornou confuso, o que ele estava fazendo. Ele sorriu torto ao perceber a confusão em meu rosto e apenas balançou a cabeça, sem dizer palavras alguma. O que estava acontecendo?

Olhei para baixo, reparando minhas roupas. Eu usava um shorts muito curto e uma blusa de decote atenuado. Meus cabelos estavam soltos, escuros pela luz das velas que iluminavam a sala modesta. Ele estava apenas de calção, revelando o abdome musculoso e definido. Podia ver o inicio da tatuagem em francês que ele tinha nas costas: _"__J'aime la façon dont vous vous allongez"__"Eu adoro o jeito que você mente"_. Talvez, mentir fosse algo necessário em nosso relacionamento, afinal, naquele momento, aquele momento, era uma mentira.

Ele sorriu novamente, voltando a se aproximar, e mordeu levemente meu lábio inferior, deixei escapar um gemido, extasiada por seu toque. Nossos dedos continuavam entrelaçados, sua pele em contato com a minha. Mesmo que fosse considerado inocente, o contato de nossas mãos provocava em mim sensações extremamente eróticas, como uma virgem em sua primeira noite. O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu adoro o jeito que você mente. – disse levemente, seu hálito quente tocando os meus lábios, ainda em contado com os seus. Estremeci.

Eu sabia que havia mentido para ele, como ele havia mentido para mim. Mas não foram tantas mentiras, apenas profundas e doloridas para ambos.

- Você sempre mentiu para mim, não é mesmo? – ele murmurou, de olhos fechados, nossos lábios ainda juntos.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – pedi, não podendo fechar os olhos, eu não queria contar apenas com as memórias de minha mente.

- Não estou te criticando, eu gosto. Gosto da maneira como suas mentiras me machucam, gosto de como dói. Porque é uma dor que você causou… - sua mão livre voltou a passear por meu rosto, acariciando-me novamente, mas com mais força, eu podia sentir seus dedos pressionando por sobre minha pele.

- Você não está sendo coerente, não precisa ser assim, não vai ser assim… entenda Edward… não vai ser nada disso, não vai acontecer mais nada… - minha voz estava embargada, as lágrimas se lotavam em meus olhos.

- Nos somos como opostos que se intensificam. Vulcão e furacão. Que se encontraram uma vez, e quase se destruíram. Mas na segunda vez, um dos dois não sobrevivera. E eu sei que serei eu… - ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez, como se não quisesse me ver.

Eu não disse nada, deixei que seus dedos continuassem a apertar minha pele. Ele desceu a mão por meu pescoço, apertou levemente meu ombro, antes de fechar seus dedos em meu braço. Seus olhos se abriram e fitaram os meus, como duas chamas reacendidas.

O castanho dourado voltou a brilhar, como se ele estivesse revivendo, seu rosto se contorceu em um sorriso desfigurado, mas mesmo assim bonito.

- É tão bom te sentir… saber que você é real uma ultima vez… - ele murmurou, seus olhos prendendo os meus.

Ele tocou meus seios por sobre o decote e sorriu ao me sentir estremecer. Suas mãos não tinham nenhum carinho, apenas força, mas era aqui que eu queria, força, queria tê-lo marcado em minha pele e minha alma, para sempre.

Um gemido escapou por entre meus lábios quando ele se ajoelhou de frente a mim e beijou meu pescoço, sugando a pele exposta. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e seus lábios me sugaram com mais força. Ele sabia que tinha total controle sobre mim, e estava satisfeito por isso.

Seus dedos passeavam por sobre minha pele, rudemente, me marcando, mas não importava, afinal, eu queria aquilo, queria suas mãos sobre mim, me machucando, para mostrar o quanto eu o havia machucado. Ele murmurava frases obscenas em meu ouvido, o que fazia meu corpo se inclinar em sua direção cada vez mais, havia espaço demais entre nós.

- Seu remorso acabou Isabella? – ele murmurou sarcasticamente em minha orelha, meu corpo congelou.

Por que ele estava dizendo aquilo? Se ele me queria tanto, como parecia, por que estava me lembrando de que algo que me afastava dele? Afastei seus lábios de meu pescoço e encarei seus olhos. Estavam vermelhos, como se ele tivesse usado alguma substancia ilegal.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – perguntei, num fio de voz.

Ele olhou brevemente para o lado, um canto escuro, no qual eu ainda não havia prestado atenção. Acompanhei seu olhar e encontrei o que ele via. Era ele, o cabelo loiro, os olhos escurecidos pela fúria, os lábios em uma linha fina, raivosa. Ele tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, os punhos cerrados e me olhava com repulsa.

Me afastei dos braços do Edward, e me levantei, tentando caminhar até Carlisle, mas como num passe de mágica uma cortina de fogo se formou entre nós, me obrigando a me afastar.

- Carlisle… - tentei falar, mas ele não queria ouvir, apenas balançou a cabeça, negando qualquer coisa que eu pensasse em dizer.

Os braços de Edward enlaçaram minha cintura e me puxaram para mais perto de seu corpo, contra a minha vontade. Eu vi o rosto de Carlisle ser consumido pelas chamas, mas não conseguia ajudá-lo. Um grito ficou preso em minha garganta enquanto eu tentava me soltar dos braços de Edward.

Ele apenas me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, colocando seus lábios sobre minha orelha e sussurrou: _J'aime la façon dont vous vous allongez._

Meus olhos se abriram na escuridão do quarto, um grito escapou por meus lábios. Senti os braços de Carlisle se apertarem a minha volta e logo encontrei seus olhos. Ele parecia assustado. Enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço e afundei meu rosto em seu peito largo, tentando esquecer o sonho horrível que eu havia acabado de ter.

Não podia perdê-lo, de maneira alguma, ele era minha salvação, eu devia minha vida a ele, não poderia agir de forma tão desleal.

Mais uma vez abri meus olhos, mas agora uma claridade muito forte tomava meu rosto. Eu não sentia mais os braços de Carlisle a minha volta, apenas um pesado cobertor de pele de cordeiro, que estava começando a me incomodar.

Levantei-me e caminhei até o banheiro. Ele havia me vestido com uma leve camisola. Meus olhos estavam ardendo e minha boca seca, alem de uma dor de cabeça horrível. Não queria pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido, mas não podia ignorar as explicações que devia a meu futuro marido.

Joguei um pouco de água fria em meu rosto para acordar e me dirigi novamente ao quarto, indo até meu closet. Após me vestir com alguma coisa descente, que eu não poderia dizer o que era, caminhei descalça pelo apartamento, parando diante das portas aberta do escritório.

Little House - Amanda Seyfried ./amanda-seyfried/1-1054912/#

Carlisle estava sentando diante de sua mesa, com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos e os cabelos loiros desalinhados. Eu não podia ver sua face, mas imaginava as olheiras sobre seus olhos. Ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos me encararam, as olheiras eram mais profundas do que imaginei.

Caminhei até ele, sem nada a dizer, ele também parecia não ter vontade de falar nada. Sentei-me na cadeira a sua frente e entrelacei meus dedos das mãos, pousando-os sobre minhas pernas, incapaz de olhar para os olhos do homem que eu também amava.

Me sentia como uma criança que havia feito algo errado, e agora deveria se explicar ao pai, só que no meu caso, era algo muito pior do que um vidro quebrado, era um coração.

- Eu acho que não quero ouvir nada… - ele disse, depois de longos minutos em silencio.

Levantei minha cabeça e o encarei, surpresa com a serenidade que ele exalava. Talvez a imagem que tive em meu sonho tenha sido o que minha mente imaginou para aquele momento, mas, diferente de minhas expectativas, ele parecia estar esperando por aquele momento há muito tempo.

- Quando vai embora? – sua voz continuava calma, meus olhos se arregalaram e eu o encarei novamente, uma dor crescente se formando em meu peito.

- Você quer que eu vá? – minha voz não passou de um murmúrio, um bolo estava formado em minha garganta, jamais havia imaginado que ele iria me mandar embora.

- Acredito que o que eu quero pouco importe nesse momento. Não sou capaz de prendê-la vendo que está tão infeliz. – ele desviou o olhar e fitou a janela que estava atrás de mim.

- Eu não estou infeliz… - murmurei.

- Não? Por que acho que é mentira? Por que chorou tanto? Acredito que não por saudades, principalmente pelo fato de não ser meu nome que saiu de seus lábios enquanto você dormia. – seu tom era amargurado, o normal para um homem que se sentia traído. Ver a voz de Carlisle dirigida a mim com ironia era capaz de me quebrar em pedaços.

- Deixe-me explicar… - pedi num suspiro.

- Eu estou ouvindo.

- Eu… conheci Edward alguns meses antes dos meus pais morrerem. Me apaixonei, como qualquer adolescente normal é capaz de fazer. Mas ele me deixou, grávida… - respirei fundo.

- Grávida? – as palavras saíram dos lábios de Carlisle com um leve tom de horror. As lágrimas se lotaram em meus olhos e eu o encarei.

- Quando me encontrou eu havia acabado de fazer um aborto. Eu não poderia ter aquele filho, ia odiá-lo, como acreditei odiar Edward por muito tempo. Sou um monstro. Não tente controlar seu olhar de repulsa, porque eu sou a pessoa que mais tem nojo de mim mesma. – falei com amargura.

- Não repudio você! Apenas me perguntou por que não me contou. – seu tom era neutro. Ele não tinha encontrado nenhuma sensação para o que eu dizia.

- Eu queria esquecer, e por muito tempo consegui isso, com muito sucesso. Mas ele reapareceu, naquela maldita festa, e você o conhecia. – balancei a cabeça, negando comigo mesma como tudo aquilo era irônico.

- Você esteve com ele? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Sim. – ele apenas balançou a cabeça para minha resposta direta.

- Dormiu com ele?

- Sim.

- Está arrependida?

- Estou. – murmurei.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei Carlisle, não vou mentir pra você, o amor que senti por Edward ainda está em meu peito, mas eu mudei o bastante para saber que amor não é o suficiente. Eu preciso de segurança. E… eu amo você também.

- Eu te transmito segurança? – ele não havia se mexido, era como se uma estatua me fizesse perguntas.

- Sempre transmitiu.

- Mas isso não é o suficiente não é mesmo? – suas palavras foram um pouco amargas, mas não em relação a minhas respostas, e sim, pelo fato dele já saber essa resposta.

- Não. Eu o amo, sabe disso. Mas não posso simplesmente ignorar tudo… eu…

- Não pode se casar comigo. – terminou minha frase.

- Não agora.

- Não poderá jamais Isabella. Eu a conheço. Estamos há tanto tempo juntos que posso até terminar suas frases. Surpreende-me que conseguiu esconder essa historia de mim por tanto tempo. Mas eu a amo tanto que não posso prendê-la a mim, mesmo que seja o meu desejo. Por favor, não pense que tem uma divida comigo. Seria mais real eu ter uma divida com você.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – pedi entre dentes.

- Isso o que? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Por que está me influenciando a partir? Por que quer que eu o deixe? – uma lágrima escorreu por minha face.

- Não estou fazendo isso Isabella, eu a amo, sabe disso tão bem quanto eu sei que me ama, e por isso não posso lhe ver infeliz. Quando você apareceu na minha vida há quase dez anos atrás, admito que foi como uma luz no fim do túnel. Acreditei que jamais conheceria uma pessoa tão encantadora quanto Elizabeth, mas você apareceu e provou que eu estava errado. Por muito tempo a comparei com Elizabeth, no inicio de nosso relacionamento pensei que poderia moldá-la para torná-la com Elizabeth foi. Mas você sempre foi única, como Elizabeth tinha sido. E foi por esse motivo que me teve, e ainda me tem, a seus pés. – ele se levantou e caminhou até minha cadeira, parando atrás de mim e segurando meus ombros.

"Eu devo muita coisa a você, e só pelo fato de você não se achar capaz de se casar comigo, isso não muda nada. Eu a amo, como mulher e como amiga. Não preciso apenas do seu corpo, você é muito mais do que isso."

"Por favor, não se prenda a alguma divida que pense ter comigo, quero que seja feliz. A única coisa que peço é que não se afaste de mim."

Levantei-me da cadeira e joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Eu sabia que minha cabeça estava confusa com o turbilhão de sentimentos que eu sentia naquele momento, mas o meu amor por ele jamais iria mudar.

- Obrigada. Por ser perfeito. Por me manter inteira. Por me salvar. Devo minha vida a você Carlisle, em todos os sentidos. Saiba que eu o amo, isso jamais vai mudar, mesmo que meu amor não seja o suficiente para me tornar sua esposa. – beijei seus lábios e ele enlaçou minha cintura, me tirando do chão enquanto retribuía meu beijo.

N/A:_Quer saber novidades sobre as historias atuais e as novas que viram antes de todo mundo? Entre no meu blog: .com/___

_E não se esqueça: cada vez que você lê uma historia e não comenta, um autor morre. Não me deixem morrer *cílios*___

_Semana que vem eu posto o Epílogo! Beijos_


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O sol da manha banhava minha pele. O vento era fraco, mas mesmo assim queimava a pele de minhas bochechas que deviam estar vermelhas. Fechei melhor o casaco de peles e fechei os olhos, aproveitando o vento que me acalmava.

Fazia uma semana. Depois daquela ultima noite eu havia feito minhas malas e saído da casa de Carlisle, decidida a viajar por um tempo. Ele prometeu não revelar meu paradeiro a ninguém, e também avisar a todos sobre o fim do nosso relacionamento.

Eu não sabia qual seria a reação a tal revelação. Tinha certeza que alguns ficariam decepcionados com a novidade, porém, diversas "damas" da sociedade ficariam muito satisfeitas com a disponibilidade do galã Carlisle Cullen.

Minha mente torcia para que ele encontrasse alguém que o amasse, que fosse capaz de fazê-lo feliz, mas meu coração não conseguia evitar a pontada de ciúme que surgia ao imaginá-lo com outra.

Ele havia me pertencido por tanto tempo que era complicado pensá-lo como sendo de outra, nos braços de outra, dizendo as palavras, que dizia a mim, no ouvido de outra. Mas eu sabia que era apenas minha vaidade falando mais alo, tudo o que eu queria era que ele fosse feliz, independente da mulher que teria ao seu lado.

Abri meus olhos e fitei a água que passava por debaixo da ponte onde eu estava. Mesmo com a luz da manha, a água era escura e de aparência densa, mas não deixava de ser bonita.

Não podia ver meu reflexo nela, uma pena, pois para mim, uma das grandes maravilhas da natureza era poder ver nela sua real natureza, sem a interferência do ser humano. Também não havia peixes, a água passava com pressa, indo em direção ao seu destino, o mar.

Eu também procurava meu destino, mesmo sem saber exatamente onde ele estaria, continuava a vagar á sua procura, independente de quanto tempo iria passar.

Os dias haviam sido tranqüilos. Eu tentava manter as promessas que fiz a Carlisle. Apesar do fim do nosso relacionamento ambos ainda compartilhávamos um carinho e um amor gigantesco, que o tempo não iria quebrar. Eu havia dado noticias quase diárias essa semana, e ele deixou uma de suas casas na Itália a minha disposição.

A idéia de viajar veio assim que eu abri os olhos na manha seguinte a minha conversa com Carlisle. Ele tinha os braços em minha cintura e o corpo coberto apenas pelo fino lençol.

Tudo tivera sabor de despedida. Eu sabia que era a ultima vez que estaria em seus braços, como ela também sentia que eu iria partir assim que o amanhecer chegasse.

Eu me levantei da cama lentamente, tentando não acordá-lo, mas foi uma luta perdida. Assim que me soltei de seus braços ele abriu os olhos. Não houveram palavras, nem toques, muito menos lágrimas. Eu havia me tornado adulta o suficiente para deixar de chorar em frente às pessoas, o choro era algo que eu havia guardado apenas para mim.

Ele pegou minha mão por alguns segundo, mas soltou logo em seguida, me possibilitando arrumar as malas enquanto me observava. Não me sentia desconfortável por seu olhar, mas mesmo com as palavras que havia dito na noite anterior, o sentimento de traição não saia de meu peito.

E foi assim, sem nada mais. Apenas um olhar de adeus, e a promessa de dar notícias diárias. Eu havia pegado um avião para Itália naquela manha, e ninguém sabia onde a misteriosa, e milionária, Isabella Swan havia se escondido.

Era bom saber que ninguém me conhecia ali, me sentia escondida, protegida. Era uma vila. Aquele típico lugar em que todo mundo se conhece, e quando algum novo morador aparece, a cidade toda está sabendo da novidade em segundos.

Mas não importava. Era um lugar pacato e lindo. Casinhas antigas, de tijolos de barro. Uma ponte perfeita para qualquer historia romântica. Boa comida. Vinhos maravilhosos. E tranqüilidade. Ninguém pediria mais do que aquilo, e eu estava pedido.

Mesmo me sentindo bem naquele lugar eu me sentia sozinha. Todas as noites eu me deitava naquela cama gigantesca e procurava um corpo ao meu lado. Estar sozinha em uma casa com mais de vinte cômodos não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Por diversas vezes nos últimos dois dias eu havia pegado o telefone, decidida a ligar para Carlisle, mas eu não conseguia fazer isso, mesmo que suas palavras viessem a minha mente constantemente: _"eu a amo tanto que não posso prendê-la a mim, mesmo que seja o meu desejo"_.

Eu sabia que ele não estava me prendendo, e nem era esse o motivo de não poder ligar para ele, mas sim o fato de que, a noite, ao invés de sonhar com ele, eu sonhava com os braços de Edward. Sonhava que ele me tocava e me beijava, e aquilo estava me atormentando.

Tinha resolvido sair da França para esquecer aquele homem, mas parecia que fugir só o tornava mais presente em minha mente.

Eu estava caminhando de volta para a casa. Era a primeira vez que eu saia para caminhar pela manha, e não havia nada mais relaxante, em minha opinião, do que sentir aquele vento banhando minha pele.

As lojas ainda estavam abrindo, as pessoas saindo de casa, as donas de casa abrindo suas casas, mas em cada lugar que se passava era possível ver os sorrisos, era uma cidade feliz, sem duvida.

Era comum se distrair vendo tanta beleza. Após alguns metros era possível ver os pés de uva, sem nenhum prédio ou algo do gênero para atrapalhar, era como voltar ao passado e cair no paraíso.

Mas algo não estava certo. Eu sentia que alguém estava atrás de mim. Porem, só poderia ser minha mania paranóica americana voltando à tona, afinal, quem me seguiria naquela cidade?

Cheguei diante da porta do "chalé" de Carlisle e coloquei a chave no portão, mas uma mão parou a minha, antes que eu pudesse abrir. Meu corpo ficou tenso de imediato e eu estava me preparando para gritar quando a voz doce, musical e sensual falou ao meu ouvido:

- Achei que não iria te encontrar.

Os dedos de Edward passaram a acariciar minha mão, enquanto eu não conseguia me lembrar de como mexer. Tentava me convencer de que ele era apenas uma alucinação, mas nenhuma alucinação seria tão real.

- O que faz aqui? Como me descobriu aqui? – disse entre dentes, ainda sem me virar para olhá-lo.

Ele segurou meus ombros e me virou, me obrigando a fita-lo. Ele estava ainda mais lindo, os cabelos desalinhados, os primeiros botões da camisa aberto, um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, e os olhos, ainda mais perigosos do que o comum, como uma jaula, que ele poderia me prender a qualquer momento.

- Pode-se dizer que foi graças a um velho amigo. – seu sorriso torto se acentuou.

- Carlisle? Mas ele me jurou que não… - ele colocou dois dedos sobre meus lábios, me impedindo de falar.

- Eu a amo Isabella, prometo que jamais partirei novamente, e que irei atrás de você, nem que seja no inferno, se resolver fugir de mim mais uma vez. Por favor, não fuja, sei que me ama… - ele parecia angustiado por uma concordância minha.

Eu não podia negar que o amava, já havia admitido isso a mim mesma, e até mesmo a Carlisle. Mas o medo de ser deixada mais uma vez me apavorava, e agora, mesmo sem ter nada a perder, eu sabia que não seria capaz de me reconstituir se ele me quebrasse novamente.

- Por favor, acredite em mim… no meu amor… eu…

- Você partiu uma vez, me deixou, e eu sofri. Não quero sofrer novamente. Carlisle não cumpriu com sua palavra, ele prometeu que não contaria nada…

- Carlisle não teve muita escolha em relação a isso, Rosálie praticamente o obrigou a contar… - Edward balançou a cabeça, novamente esboçando um meio sorriso.

- Como? Você contou a ela? – indaguei, com olhos arregalados.

- Ela já sabia. Não que era você, mas sabia que você existiu. Só achou que fosse uma doce coincidência. Quando ela me encontrou em meu apartamento, quase morto, bem, eu contei tudo.

"Ela foi até sua casa, queria falar com você a todo custo, e Carlisle lhe contou toda a historia que vocês inventaram…"

- Não inventamos nada. – disse de forma birrenta.

- Não importa. Só sei que ele foi falar comigo, conversamos. Por Deus Isabella, eu entrei num avião só com a roupa do corpo para vir atrás de você, da acreditar que eu te amo? EU TE AMO. – ele gritou, voltando a segurar meus ombros.

- Por favor, está louco Edward?

- Só quero que acredite em mim, não me deixe, me aceite, não posso desistir de você…

Ele parecia tão desesperado que algo dentro de mim pareceu se iluminar, ninguém poderia mentir tão convincentemente. Inclinei meu corpo em sua direção e selei seus lábios levemente. Ele ficou parado por um instante, antes de um sorriso se espalhar por sua face e me puxar para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo.

Ele me segurava de tal forma, que parecia que qualquer local que ficasse separado entre nos seria o suficiente para que eu pudesse fugir. Meus dedos se apossaram de seus cabelos, enquanto ele continuava com sua boca contra a minha, mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse ar.

- Eu te amo, tanto, você ainda me quer? – ele olhou em meus olhos, seu rosto estava vermelho.

Afirmei com a cabeça, tentando buscar ar.

- Esqueça tudo o que passou Isabella, esqueça a dor, tempos passados passaram, me aceite em seu presente, seu futuro. – ele murmurou, acariciando minha bochecha.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei enquanto o abraçava.

- Eu te amo Isabella, sempre. – ele me puxou contra seu peito, um lugar que eu sabia que estaria segura, sempre que seus braços estivessem a minha volta eu estaria inteira, e saberia que ele estaria cuidando de mim.

**Fim**

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Bom, pra terminar, eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram, comentaram, gostaram ou odiaram, e que deixaram sua opinião. É minha primeira história com cenas relativamente adultas, e apesar da vergonha, eu gostei muito do resultado._

Eu escrevi com muito carinho, e tentei ao máximo fazer parecer uma história real, mesmo que eu nunca tenha presenciado nada do gênero pessoalmente. Muito da personalidade da Isabella faz parte da minha, talvez seja isso que torne ela tão insuportável *risos*.

Enfim, é bom estar de volta, é bom me ver como autora mais uma vez, e, é infinitamente bom saber que vocês me aceitam novamente, mesmo com algumas ressalvas. Eu sei que cometi um erro tremendo apagando tudo, eu já expliquei isso vezes demais, por isso não vou explicar agora de novo, mas espero que entendam, eu sou humano, tenho problemas, mas principalmente, eu erro muito.

Espero que realmente tenham gostado.__

Beijos

Hope Lavelle.  



	7. Carlisle Bônus

Carlisle Bônus

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de explicar esse bônus. Assim que eu criei a Short Fic, a Tássia me pediu para que ela tivesse um final alternativo com o Carlisle, bem, de inicio eu não prometi nada, afinal, eu não tinha certeza com que a Isabella iria ficar na história. Contudo, minhas decisões em relação a historia, culminaram para o que nosso amado Carlisle ficasse só, e por conseqüência do destino, o final da história acabou sendo no mesmo dia do aniversario da Tássia (26/03), e bem, eu achei que fazer esse agrado a ela não iria machucar ninguém, mesmo que todas quisessem o Carlisle também. Enfim, na considerem esse bônus uma continuação obrigatória da história, é obvio que faz continuidade de tudo mas, mas é apenas um final alternativo para o meu, seu e nosso, amado Carlisle. Alem é claro, pra deixar a Tassinha mais alegre._

Me desculpem os erros, eu não pude corrigi-los com tanto afinco, afinal, eu o terminei ontem, poucas horas atrás. Mas bem, eu admito que gostei do resultado, espero que gostem também! Bom, e como a minha ovelinha é uma mulher muito recatada, ela escolheu o nome da mulher que ficará com o homem dos seus sonhos, ainda bem, porque se eu tivesse que usar o nome dela, ambas íamos morrer de vergonha! Senhor, enfim, é uma cena hot, e espero que quem não goste dessas partes ( o que é difícil, sendo que a história gira em grande parte em torno disso) não leia. :D

Era minha segunda garrafa de uísque, e já estava no fim, porém, eu não estava nem perto de ficar bêbado, e muito distante do coma alcoólico que eu tanto aguardava entrar.

Nos muitos anos em que trabalho no ramo de diamantes, a garrafa de uísque, em nossas reuniões, é a companheira mais fiel. Consequentemente, eu havia me tornado bastante resiste a algo extremamente forte.

O rosto de Isabella povoava minha mente, e por alguns segundos eu me perguntei se o álcool estava mesmo fazendo efeito. Eu queria esquecê-la, tirar aquele rosto, aqueles olhos, aquele corpo, que por tanto tempo foi como a órbita que eu obedientemente seguia, de minha mente.

Amo aquela mulher por tanto tempo, que não sou capaz de negar nada a ela, mesmo que, neste caso, fosse sua partida. Porque, afinal, era isso que importava no amor, a felicidade de ambos, e eu não era a felicidade dela, apesar de ela ser a minha.

Quando comuniquei o fim de nosso noivado, Rosalie Masen foi a primeira a me procurar, demonstrado, de forma quase espalhafatosa, o quanto sentia pelo fim de meu relacionamento, mas também, implorando para que eu dissesse onde a mulher que me largou estava.

Tentei argumentar, mentido que Isabella havia partido sem nenhum paradeiro, que eu estava tão às cegas quando ela, mas Rosalie era mais esperta que eu, Isabella e mais algumas pessoas que eu admirava, juntas.

Ela não desistiu até que eu admiti que sabia onde Isabella estava e afirmei que ela não queria ser encontrada. Então, resolveu que contando a historia do irmão, faria com que eu mudasse de idéia a revelasse o paradeiro da futura cunhada, pois eu sabia que se Isabella reencontrasse Edward Masen, ela não resistiria a ele. Ela era uma mulher forte, que lidou com muitas dores ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda assim, sempre teve uma queda por histórias de amor, e não ia fugir daquela em que teria o papel principal.

Contudo, a historia romantizada e dramática de Rosalie não me comoveu. Eu havia ouvido a versão de Isabella, muito mais trágica e real do que o conto de fadas destruído de Edward. Eu não sentia pena dele. Só me sentia grato, por entender os motivos de Isabella ser tão infeliz no inicio de sua vida em Paris, e por ela ser honesta o suficiente para não me enganar com meias verdades quando não existia mais motivos para isso. Enquanto ouvia Rosalie declamar uma falsa historia de amor, eu me lembrava, palavra por palavra, de tudo o que ela havia me dito, e não podia negar o quanto ela havia sido sincera, em tudo. E não podia evitar o asco que sentia contra Edward Masen, pois, enquanto ele estava curtindo a vida em uma grande universidade e se lamentando por ela ter sumido, Isabella lidava com um aborto, a morte dos pais, a confusão de sua herança e uma vida nova em um país estranho, com um homem estranho. Edward Masen sempre foi fraco, não podia negar.

Vendo que sua estratégia não dera certo, Rosalie me levou para ver Edward. Tenho que confessar, ele estava péssimo, um lixo humano em forma de homem. E mesmo com meu orgulho gravemente ferido, disse a ele onde ela estava. Mas deixei bem claro que ele não viveria para vê-la sofrer mais uma vez.

Independente de qualquer mal entendido que ainda existia entre mim e Isabella, eu amava aquela mulher, e faria de tudo para vê-la bem. E sabia que, mesmo com todas as opiniões que eu havia formado de Edward nos últimos tempos, pelo menos por agora, ele faria bem a ela. Mesmo que meu coração me odiasse por isso.

A porta de meu escritório se abriu, e minhas duas acompanhantes entraram. Eu não havia saído de casa nesse meio tempo, e após uma semana em silencio, eu começava a sentir o peso da solidão.

A loira se postou á meu lado direito, enquanto a morena passeou sedutoramente diante de minha mesa, se posicionando do meu lado esquerdo.

Elas eram lindas, eu não podia negar. A loira, alta, esguia, seios fartos e um sorriso sensual. Os longos cabelos dourados iam até a cintura e emolduravam um rosto magro, com belos olhos azuis, capaz de enlouquecer um homem na cama, apenas usando aqueles belos e grossos lábios pintados de vermelho. A morena, mais baixa, mas magra, e ainda assim com curvas muito bem esculpidas. Os seios, proporcionais ao corpo, pareciam ser naturais, e eu senti uma estranha vontade de encaixá-los em minha boca e suga-los, só para ouvir aqueles suculentos e delicados lábios rosados gemerem meu nome. Os cabelos eram negros, também iam até a cintura extremamente fina, e molduravam um rosto em forma quase oval, com olhos negros e sedutores, parecia que eu poderia derreter da maneira que ela estava me olhando.

Eu não gostava de relação a três. Havia participado de algumas em meus muitos anos de vida, mas não conseguia encontrar nenhuma diferença no prazer proporcionado, apenas acreditava que uma pessoa se sentia excluída quando haviam três na mesma cama. E hoje não seria exceção.

Analisei as duas mulheres mais uma vez. Com exceção do espartilho que usavam, a maior peça de roupa em seus corpos era um fio dental vermelho, que só servia para separar suas nádegas, como uma linha, e cobrir, praticamente expondo, o monte de Vênus, que eu desejava tocar, acariciar e provar.

Os seios saltavam do espartilho, revelando os mamilos, rosados da loira, e levemente amarronzados da morena. De ambas, eretos e apontados em minha direção, elas estavam excitadas com a analise.

A loira se aproximou de mim, beijando meu pescoço, enquanto a morena lambia meu lábio inferior e o prendia entre os dentes, intercaladamente. Dei acesso à morena, que penetrou minha boca com sua língua, enquanto ronronava, me fazendo endurecer razoavelmente, mas do que já havia acontecido quando as vi entrando.

Soltei-me do beijo da morena, e levantei o queixo da loira, que ainda sugava meu pescoço, que deveria estar marcado a esse ponto. Sinalizei que ela deveria sair.

Ela sorriu levemente, enquanto se dirigia a porta, ainda rebolando, nem um pouco abalada com a recusa. Puxei a morena para meu colo, e pressionei suas nádegas contra minha ereção, ela gemeu.

Rebolou suavemente sobre meu colo, e gostas de suor começaram a descer pelo meu pescoço e um gemido leve e sôfrego escapou por meus lábios.

Beijei seu pescoço e a apertei mais contra minha ereção, que estava começando a ficar doloridamente desconfortável, aquela mulher parecia fogo. Mesmo sem conhecê-la ondas de desejo passavam por meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer, enquanto ela continuava a rebolar sobre meu colo, beijar meu pescoço e trabalhar com suas mãos pelo meu corpo.

Lambi sua pele e ela estremeceu, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás. Sorri, enquanto sentia seu gosto doce em minha língua, ela era muito saborosa.

- Como é o seu nome doçura? – perguntei, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Julia. – ela disse o nome exótico num suspiro, estremecendo mais uma vez enquanto eu sugava levemente seu lóbulo.

Soltei seu espartilho, revelando seus delicados seios e a barriga lisa. Ela tinha um belo corto.

Suguei levemente seus seios, e ela estremeceu sobre meu colo, se mexendo sobre minha já pronunciada ereção. "Senhor" pensei, enquanto ela passeava com seus delicados dedinhos sobre meu corpo, parando sobre meu membro, ainda coberto pelas roupas, e o acariciava.

Seus gemidos chegavam a meus ouvidos como musica, enquanto eu continuava a sugá-la lentamente.

Subitamente me levantei da poltrona onde estava. Ela enlaçou as pernas em minha cintura e eu caminhei com ela em meu colo, pressionando-a contra a parede mais próxima.

Num movimento rápido seus dedos abriram minha calça e a abaixaram, junto com a roupa intima que eu usava. Ela se livrou de forma rápida da pseudo-calcinha que usava.

Penetrei-a de uma única vez, sentindo sua umidade a meu entorno e soltando um audível gemido enquanto começava a me movimentar em seu interior. Ela era espontânea, e muito apertada. Me acompanhava em um ritmo que somente amantes de um longe tempo teriam, mesmo que fosse a primeira vez que a tomava.

O ápice não tardou e eu me libertei acompanhado por ela e seus gemidos que pareciam musica aos meus sons.

Seus braços em torno do meu pescoço ficaram frouxos, e eu a segurei impedido-a de cair, ela suspirou, apoiando a cabeça em meu pescoço.

Caminhei até o sofá no canto do escritório e desabei com ela ainda em meu colo. Ela aninhou-se novamente em meu pescoço e suspirou.

Era uma mulher doce. Apesar da situação em que eu a havia encontrado, com certeza era uma mulher doce.

- Cansada doçura? – perguntei, penteando os longos cabelos negros com meus dedos.

Ela murmurou uma afirmativa enquanto beijava levemente meu pescoço.

- Eu também estou doçura, eu também estou. – disse beijando seu ombro. – Vamos lá para cima, dormir um pouco, depois podemos nos divertir um pouco mais. – disse, tentando me levantar, mas ela segurou as bordas do sofá com suas delicadas mãozinhas e me impediu.

- Vamos ficar aqui, apenas por alguns minutos. – pediu com um leve sotaque latino americano, que eu não saberia identificar de onde vinha.

- O que você desejar então. – disse, me acomodando no sofá e deixando que ela moldasse seu corpo nu ao meu.

Seus dedos passearam por minha camisa e ela abriu habilmente os botões, acariciando minha pele, enquanto eu recebia fortes choques por seu contato.

- Você é viciante, sabia? – murmurei em seu ouvido.

- Sou? – ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha de forma sedutora.

- Uhum. – murmurei, enquanto sentia seus lábios contra meu peito desnudo, ela não parecia nem um pouco cansada.

- Já pensou em ser a esposa de um barão dos diamantes? – perguntei subitamente.

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos, antes de soltar uma risada de deboche, acreditando que eu estava brincando. Bem, eu não estava.

- Acha que sou burra? – ela perguntou, ainda rindo. – Não acredito em contos de fadas senhor Cullen. – se afastou de mim, apenas sentada sobre meu colo.

Meus dedos passearam por seus seios expostos e ela fechou os olhos, suspirando.

- Eu sei que não é querida. Mas eu não estou brincando. – seus olhos se arregalaram levemente com minhas palavras e ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

- Não precisa responder nada doçura, vamos lá pra cima, uma cama nos dará momentos muito mais agradáveis e opções, e posições, muito mais atraentes do que um sofá. – disse a pegando no colo e caminhando em direção as escadas.

**Fim**

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Bom, espero que gostem, eu fiz com muito carinho! E espero comentários! Beijos_


End file.
